The hellish world we live in
by Drewman784
Summary: Drew used to be a normal teen until the walkers came. Now worrying about survival instead of grades, the world in chaos, what will happen? readers make choices! Good luck on surviving... Rating might change to M if needed. T for violence, heavy cussing and suggestive scenes and text. *Discontinued.*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Drewman here, bringing to you, The hellish world we live in! Ok, you may or may not have read the summary, but I need some OCs! Here are the requirements:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Skills:**

**Weakness: **

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Smokes/drinks?:**

**Impact on group:**

**Has with them:**

**History:**

**Ok, that's it, the deadline is in a week for OCs so get them rolling in, ok? Cya then!**

**-Drewman**


	2. The prolouge

**Hey everyone! Time for chapter 2 and man, I am stoked! I was bombarded by OCs and let me tell you viewers, I will be using every one of them at some point of the story. Furthermore, the OC submitting will continue at least until further notice. So without further ado, let the story of survival begin!**

**Drew's POV**

It had been two years since all this started, will at least it's been one winter and it's starting to get cold again, meaning it's most likely fall or somewhere close to that. I shivered as I recalled all the terrible things I had seen while I made my way through the forest. All I had to cover myself was a sweat jacket and some regular clothing, as well as a red headband. Soon, not even this would be enough for the winter as I had found out last winter. And then there was the matter of walkers, groups, snipers and other wildlife, including poisons plants. I looked down to see the same obscured body being dragged along be myself. He's name is John and he had been surviving with me for a while, we had been best friends when this whole thing started, we were in high school. Then I was 15, by now I was most likely 16 and close to my birthday. John was pretty tall and was pretty heavy, it was a miracle he had made it this far. I looked at the bullet wound on his leg again, even though it was disgusting too look at the wrapped wound around his leg we were still friends after all. I lay him against a tree and unwrapped the bandage. He groaned a little in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. "If this is hell, I hate it here." He groaned out. "Sorry to disappoint you sleeping beauty." I said, chuckling. He moaned as I finished unwrapping the cloth I had torn from my shirt to reveal the wound. It didn't look infected. Yet. "We need to get a doctor." John said, now fully awake. "Pretty sure all the doctors at this point are most likely dead." I put in. "You're just full of positivity." I smirked. "Glad to see you're getting better mentally." I said and then sighed, wrapping the wound again. "Maybe we should just go solo together, no more groups." John said, shocking me. "I thought you always said groups were for the better!" I said. John looked to the distance. "Well look where that got us! Were both going to die now!" I shook John, bringing him back to Earth- or at least what's left of it. "Were _not_ going to die, not while I'm around!" He looked me in the eyes. "Aren't we Drew? Aren't we?" "No." I said. John relaxed from the assurance of my words. John stood up and I did the same, him leaning on me, arms around each other, continuing out trek in the woods.

*1 week later*

I stirred at the fire I had lit and watched as the fire crackled and turned my gaze n John. He was sleeping soundly on the ground; his leg was getting better, finally something going right for us. My thoughts were interrupted by the moan that came from my right. I turned to see around five walkers coming from the forest. _Crap._ I thought, getting up and rushing to John's side and waking him up. "What is it?" John groaned. "That." I said, pointing to the five walkers who had noticed us and were now heading toward us, shuffling their decomposing legs. John's eyes turned wide and got up, stumbling from his leg. I put an arm around him and we hobbled away from the walkers. One teenager and an injured teen with a crowbar vs five walkers weren't the best odds in the case of surviving. John's foot caught on a root and he fell, almost pulling me with him. I watched in horror as my best friend got eaten alive by walkers. I fell to my knees. Nonononononono, this was not happening! "Go…go… save yourself…" I heard John say. Or was my imagination? I didn't care, not anymore, and I stumbled to my feet and took off, stumbling through the forest, crying, this wasn't fair, this wasn't fair! He didn't deserve to die! I soon came to a clearing and lay down, exhausted mentally and physically.

*1 month later*

Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing. Since John died I decided that I would not let John truly die but preserve his memory by staying alive for him, I promised myself. It didn't matter what happened, how it happened but I needed to say alive. For him. I had killed a human being the other day. She said her name was Lily. I put her in false assurance and when her back was turned, I beat her to death with my crowbar. I didn't feel good doing it but it had to be done. It was worth it, she had two apples and a gun, loaded with bullets. That should last me awhile.

I continued heading north, to the famous Wellington that I kept hearing about. I shivered; having these thoughts wouldn't be good for my mental health now would it? I looked at the sky. It was getting dark, should stop for a while. I lay against an oak tree and looked through my backpack, double checking my supplies. All in check, I tried to go to sleep but my thoughts were still plagued about John's gruesome death. To my left, I heard a twig snap and turned around, pulling my gun out. I saw hands go up through the darkness, I could only see the silt house of the figure but I knew it was a human because the person spoke up. "Please don't kill me; we can both get along can't we?" Judging by the tone of the voice, it was a woman. I didn't want to kill someone again. But if need be, I would. I could lower the gun, but who knows what the other has? Or worse, what she will do? I needed to act _now._

**[Shoot at the figure]**

**[Lower gun and talk]**

**Will there you have it folks! The first chapter of **_**the hellish world we live in!**_** Shoot or talk, review on what you want Drew to do! The suspense!**


	3. REAL Chapter 1

**Hey everyone and welcome back to the world of fanfiction! I decided that I will update every Wednesday and Sunday! *crowd applauds* Yes thank you! Thank you! Now on to the show! Also tell me if I should be doing different POVs (point of views) because I cant decide, though I probably doing them anyway. **

**Drew's POV**

I decided to lower the gun and talk. What if she was friendly? Though I couldn't rule out the fact that she could as well be a bandit so I only lowered the gun to the ground, keeping my finger on the trigger. "Who's there?" I shouted. The woman visibly let out a sigh of relief and before I could do anything, sat down next to me and poking my forehead. "Hello stranger." How the hell has this chick lasted this long?! I didn't answer directly and instead pointed the gun at her. "Again, who are you?" a thought sprang into my head. _Flashlight you idiot!_ I fumbled around in my pack and the woman started to hum. Really? Now she was getting on my nerves. As I brought out my flashlight she asked, "What's your name?" I mumbled Drew and switched the flashlight on. Sitting next to me was a skinny woman with blue eyes, tanned skin, black hair that glittered in the flashlight and saw that the hair ran all the way down half way her back. She blinked a few times before her eyes focused. "What do I call you?" I mumbled, I still did not trust this woman whatever she said. She stuck her hand out and said, "My name is Cristina King but you can just call me Cristina!" I hesitantly shook her hand, I just met this person! How was I supposed to know she hadn't just stuck her hand up her… never mind. "What are you doing out here… Cristina?" I asked, half expecting to say 'to kill you!' and lunge at me but to my surprise she just cocked her head to the side and said, "Well, why are you out here? Pretty sure wild women looking to mate-"She clamped a hand over her mouth. I felt my cheeks turn slightly red and turned off the flashlight so she wouldn't see. Awkward silence. She said something worse right? I was most likely wrong nut said, 'What do you want?" She perked up instantly. "Well, I was looking for people to join up with and become friends!" Really, There is no way this woman could've survived this long. She fumbled a bit with her hair before continuing. "And I don't like looking at those… dead people and seeing people get killed so I thought; 'why not just go into the forest ya know? No one's going to be there!" Okay, she's not the brightest bulb on the block but she could have some use right? "What are you good at?" I asked, preparing to hear a 'I don't know' or a 'known of your concern pal'and wisp out a knife to kill me. You see, the end of the world changes people in a bad way and by this time, the weaklings have been pulled out, leaving only the strong. "Well, I'm good at making people smile and medical stuff." I perked up and grinned to myself, I had finally found someone to treat wounds and injuries even though their pretty stupid. "That's cool." I said, barely containing my excitement. "Really? Thanks!" I then realized how tired I actually was. "So, I'll take first shift? I'm used to staying up late." I said. I could imagine Cristina winking at me. "Only if you behave you're self and that means no peeking!" I also could imagine my face turning the color of a tomato. She laid her head on my shoulder and slowly fell asleep, mumbling how hard it was arranging medicine before in her cabinet.

*The next day*

I awoke to a snoring Cristina on my shoulder and I woke her up, genteelly as to not mess up her fragile brain. We spent the next hour deciding on what to do now, and we both agreed to keep heading north. After a few hours and some pretty heated conversations, I learned that Cristina was 22, way out of my age group. We eventually got to a river, and found a log, across the stream as to make it able to cross. As we approached the log, Cristina pointed out something in the water.

A human

"We need to get him!" Cristina said, already taking off her backpack she had with her. I shook my head. "What if he was dropped in there on purpose/ He could be infected!" Cristina glanced at me and then the man in the river. "If you don't get him, I will, my medical training tells me how to always save someone when in need." I couldn't risk Cristina dying out here but again, what if this man actually _did _need our help?

**[Let Cristian go]**

**[Jump in after the man]**

**Okay, there it is! Next chapter done! Like I said, next chapter will be Sunday and also, don't forget to add what you're OC looks like, may have forgotten that in the form. As always, review,fav and fallow!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Brining the next chapter early to ya! I just felt like writing right now so I'm just "Well, why the heck not?!" I can just see the joy on your faces. I'm going to have one more OC appear in this chapter, and also, diving in after the guy is a double edged sword, if ya know what I mean. Thanks for paying attention to this story readers and without further ado, THE STORY CONTINUES!**

**Drew's POV**

I had to help the guy, infected or not, Cristina might die if I let her go.

"I'll get him! You stay here!"

I shouted to Cristina, making her smile and pulled back on her backpack. I quickly took off my backpack with the supplies, taking off anything that could way me down and jumped in after the man. The water was cold, really cold.

Cristina kept shouting words of encouragement to me, urging me on until I reached him.

The man had short brown hair and a stubble on his chin. He looked Caucasian and I couldn't tell what his eye color was, his eyes being closed and all. I attempted to pull him back to the bank but I couldn't, the man was just too heavy for me to make it back.

I tried to call out to Cristian but my voice was muffled by the stream pulling me in, the last thing I saw before blacking out was Cristina jumping in after us.

*Unknown time passed.*

I woke up to crackling fire. I slowly opened my eyes, my head felt like crap. It took a while to adjust to the light but I eventually could see the world again. I looked around, Cristina was huddled over the fire with the guy, I could see them talking, until the guy saw me wake up and called to me.

"Hey, you okay there kid? Pretty risky thing to jump in after someone like that."

Oh come on! I just saved his good for nothing life and he's telling me to stop being so reckless? I sat upright and rubbed my eyes, they itched.

"Uh, don't do that Drew, there's medicine on them, you're eyes kind of got messed up."

That's why they itched.

"What's your name?" I said, ignoring what Cristina told me to do.

"Me?" The man said, forgetting there were other people there. "Name's Sal, born and raised with the name. Gee, how much I miss mother right now." Sal said standing up.

"We should stamp out these flames, it'll attract walkers." I nodded, agreeing with Sal.

Cristina bit her lip and said nothing.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. "Around two days, almost three." Cristina said.

Sal stamped out the flames. "So, who wants to talk" I asked, might as well have some conversation while I can.

"So, where are you from Sal, never mentioned it." Cristina put in.

"Well, I'm from down south; I'd rather not get into details. So what about you Cristina?"

Cristina looked away before saying. "Raised in the streets of New Jersey, I was, it was hell when the walkers came. By the way, how did you end up in that there river?"

Sal's face grew dark and he looked down. "I had a brother, Lex, he crossed but I fell in. haven't seen him since." Cristina pat him on back.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find him, but for now you got us right?" Sal smiled.

'Well, you're right about that but I can't shake the feeling that Lex is going to get himself into trouble like he always does. Say Drew, what about your family?"

My face darkened. "Nothing! We just got separated. I feel tired, do you? I'm going to sleep. NIGHT!" I said in a rush and went over to where it looked like we set up places to sleep.

*1 Day later*

The next day, we headed west. Following the river as Sal insisted. He was bent on finding his brother, Lex. The guy sure is devoted to fining him. Couldn't argue with him though, if Susan was lost, I would make sure to go find her my top priority too. I was pretty tired; recovering from the river takes time. I didn't like our position, a river on our right and a forest on our left. Suddenly, as we continued our trek, we heard a scream come from the forest.

"What the?" Cristina said.

"That sounded like a little girl, we have to check it out!" Sal insisted. I nodded agreeing with Sal. We took off through the forest until Sal stopped and motioned us behind a bush. I peeked out to see a kid, most likely around 10 or so, standing in front of three bandits. I looked behind the kid to see a toddler, hugging what I assumed was her brother's leg tight. I looked back at Sal.

"What do we do" I asked.

"We have to get of here!" Cristina said, looking scared but almost in shock by her own words. Sal whipped around.

"And leave some little kids to DIE? What are you thinking? We should use the advantage we have now to surprise them!" I looked back to the bandits. They were heavily armed, with grenades and everything.

"Imagine if we could get those grenades!" I said.

Cristina's eyes widened. "Grenades are bad! What if one went off in our hands? Plus they make a lot of noise!" They both looked back to me to break their argument. I looked back at the bandits. One began advancing toward the children, finger on the trigger. The kids backed away, stumbling over their own feet.

**[Surprise bandits]**

**[Run away]**

**Well there we have it! Our first human threat! As always, follow, fav and review!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! And welcome back to- *drumroll* THE HELLISH WORLD WE LIVE IN!* And also, about the OCs. Yeah, if you submit an OC just please have them do something other than being a big morale boost. To many of them of them, no offense to the people who actually had morale characters before this chapter. Why not have someone who decreases morale? Someone who is actually SMART? But anyway, enough of my ramblings, time for the story! Also, I don't own WD or Telltale, to my heart's disappointment.**

**Drew's POV (Also, if you do want other POVs just tell me in the reviews)**

I had to save them, letting them die would be inhuman. I nodded at Sal, showing him I approved of the plan. Sal grinned at me while Cristina looked at both of us.

"You can't be serious you two! You'll get killed out there!" Cristina complained, wide eyed.

"Sorry princess, we have to save them." Sal said, looking back over the bush at the bandits. I looked back over there myself to see the first bandit pull out his rifle and point it at the kid. The kid immediately started to get visibly nervous, rambling on things we couldn't here. As the bandit started to pull the trigger-

*Bang*

The bandit stood there for a second, wide eyed as he instantly died and then fell to the ground. The kid pulled what I assumed his sister into cover being a tree as the other bandits shouted to one other. And that's what I realized something.

We were only behind a bush.

The bandit took aim and fired at us, hitting Sal in the leg. Sal let out sudden cry, falling to the ground, clutching his leg. I picked up the shotgun he had with him and began returning fire. _I'm not letting you two down. Not like John!_ I thought, hitting one of the bandits in the chest, sending him sprawling toward the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see trying to hold onto his life, until with one wheezing breath, went dead. _Two down, one to go._ The other bandit looked shocked at his two dead companions and jumped into cover behind a tree. Cross fire continued for a while until I heard a rustle from one of the bushes next to the man. Jumped out was what I dreaded. More bandits. Five to be exact, the man couldn't keep missing now. _Time to get to solid cover!_ I pulled Sal who was crying out in a pain and a dumbstruck Cristina over to a conveniently large rock. I could hear the bandits firing at us; one bullet clipped my ear, bringing forth blood.

"Cristina, do your job! Make sure Sal doesn't die of blood loss!" I shouted for myself to be heard over the whizzing bullets. Cristina shook her head, as if coming from a trance and immediately began working on Sal's wound. I struck two more bandits in the head, sending them to the forest floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the first bandit get up, reanimated and started making his way over to the other bandits. One of the bandits, the one to shout for reinforcements, tried to warn the other but it was too late. The man got mauled by the walker, the man screaming while it tore open the man as easily as walking. I looked down while he got eaten, the other bandit I could see was on the verge of tears, he just witnessed seven of his people die, and then gets eaten by one another. The man killed the walker and rushed over to the other, kneeling over the other while the man whispered his regards. The man put a bullet through his friend's eyes and then turned to me.

"I'll kill you! I'll goddamn kill you, you hear me? I will get my revenge!" The man shouted before running farther into the woods. Right, bandits had been taken care of, what about _my_ people? I looked over to Sal who was at first I thought dead, but then saw his chest rise up and down. I turned my gaze on a bloody handed Cristina, holding the extracted bullet. I thanked Cristina and got up; I don't think the woman even heard me. I walked over to the boy and his sister and looked behind the tree. The boy faced me, hands shaking, holding a crossbow. At my face.

"W-who are you? What do you want?" The boy said, shaking. The poor kid was almost friengtend to death, paler than anything I'd ever seen. I raised my hands.

"Look kid, I'm not going to hurt you, just lower the crossbow. I _did_ just save your life." The kid relaxed and lowered his crossbow.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Drew" I said, extending my hand. The kid looked at my hand and then hesitantly shook it.

"What's your name?" I asked. The kid smiled.

"William. William Harrington." William said. I smiled.

"And who's this?" I asked, kneeling down to eye level of the girl. At first, she ducked between her brother's legs again but slowly peeked her head out.

"My name's… Tess…" Tess furrowed her brow in a cute way. "Harrington… I think." My smile faltered for a moment. This kid couldn't even recall her last name; this just goes to show how the apocalypse changes people. I looked at both children for a moment, actually bothering to see what they looked like. William had brown hair, a _jets _baseball cap, and who were they again? Anyway, green eyes, blue flannel T-shirt, green jeans that were covered in dirt and black dirt. Tess had green eyes, dirty blonde hair, going to her shoulders, a purple shirt and blue sneaker shoes.

"Alright, it's safe to come out you two." I said, urging them out. William looked around the tree and nodded to Tess. As Tess came out, William turned her away from the dead bandits and made her look forward. Tess looked up at William.

"Will, what happened to those bad people?" She asked, an innocent look on her face.

William's face hardened. "Their gone Tess." He said, directing Tess away from the dead bodies. It was nice how much William cared about Tess. _Sal_. I thought, rembering how he was hit and checked up on him again, waving for Tess and William to follow. I turned the corner to see Sal good, a bandage on his leg where the bullet hit. Sal began to gain conscious and I knelt to him and shook him.

"Hey, you alive?" I asked.

A "Shut up Drew" Was all I got in response. Sal opened his eyes and looked over to Cristina, who was now packing her medical equipment.

"Thanks Cristina, if you weren't there, I would have been dead now." Sal said, making Cristina blush. I introduced William and Tess to them and they decided to come with us, deciding it was too dangerous to go on without anyone else.

***three days later***

We were walking along when Sal abruptly stopped. The rest of us followed suit, William looking for any possible enemy, getting out his crossbow. Sal pointed to a bridge.

"That's the bridge I fell in!" Sal said, excited. He looked around for his brother to see no sign of him.

"We should go through that bridge!" Sal said. "If you guys won't go, I'll go, I need to find Lex."

Cristina nodded. "Don't see why not." On the other hand, William shook his head.

"I heard a group lives up there. We don't know if their dangerous or not and I'm not taking any chances." Tess in suit, nodded.

Sal looked at William. "And if this group is friendly?" William hesitated but then hung his head.

"Fine, let's go." As if on quee, a moan came from behind us. We turned around to see a big horde of walkers walking toward us.

"Damnit! They must have heard the gunshots!" Sal said, backing towards the bridge.

"Looks like we don't have a choice on where to go now." I said, turning to the bridge as well. We all run across, luckily not trigging the fragile bridge to break underneath us. When we got across, I turned to see the horde advancing on us. To my left, I saw some levers. One red, the other green.

"Hey, those might pull up the bridge!" I called. Sal looked at them.

"Which one though? We only have time to pull one, and that is if the thing still has power!" Sal was right but I still needed to try.

**[Green lever]**

**[red lever]**

**Pkay, the only choice that is actually hard! So what did you guys think of that firefight? I loved it! To be honest, if that hadn't happened, this chapter would have been a lot shorter and boring. So what about the team so far? I like them! As always, Fav, follow and review!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone and let me tell ya, it was a REALLY close vote. But in the end, you guys chose the right lever! Two of you chose green and two chose red, in the end, Jared9029 broke the tie, voting for red so congrats to you! Thanks to you, some characters get to live another day which brings me to another topic. Character death. Yes, there will be character death, I hate when all the cannon characters actually die but the OCs live no matter what. Don't worry though, even though your OC dies, I'll make sure none of the others in the story forget them! And yes, there WILL be a sequel. YAY! There will be OCs in that too but maybe in the way you didn't expect... But anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Drew's POV**

I pulled the red lever, immediately, the drawbridge started to groan. I watched in triumph as the bridge started to retract, the walkers falling into the water. The walkers began to claw at the bridge while it retracted, in a last ditch attempt to get at us. Eventually, all of the walkers fell in. I looked at Sal, smirking.

"Bridge out of power huh?" Sal just gaped at me.

"What-how-your one lucky son of a gun Drew" I bowed. "Thank you Sal." Said man just grumbled and looked at the ever looming mountain in the distance. "So… How are we supposed to get up that?" Sal asked. Cristina shrugged.

"I guess we hike or something, unless those lifts still works." Cristina said, pointing at the ski lift. William rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't imagine that works, even if the bridge somehow still has power." We began to make the trip up the mountain until I saw something in the corner of my eyes move. I looked over to where I thought I saw it but there was just a shed. Worth checking it out even if it was just my imagination. I looked back at the group and called to William.

"Hey William, I thought I saw something over there by that shed." I said, tilting my head to the shed. "You wanna check it out?" William nodded and told Tess to stay near Sal and Cristina and walked over to me, pulling out his crossbow. We both slowly made our way to the shed, William with his crossbow and me with my crowbar. I looked at William and motioned that I would check the back. He nodded and I turned the corner, crowbar raised. I almost jumped, with the butt of a rifle hitting my face, knocking me down. I quickly scrambled to get up and looked at my new opponent. He was male, had black hair, reminding you of a raven, a little smoothed back and combed to the sides, as to have his hair not get in his eyes. He had blue eyes; he had a slight stubble, a little tanned, a little on the buff side. He was wearing a camp jacket, dark jeans, white shoes, I couldn't seem to catch the name, a grey beanie, and that's when I looked at his left hand that I noticed something that sent shivers down my spine. He was missing his left pinkie finger. I could see the man visibly shaking.

"W-what do you want?" He asked nervously, whoever he was he didn't want to kill me. That's when Will came around the corner and saw both of us. He raised his crossbow and took aim of the man's head.

"Who are you?" William asked. The man's hunting rifle, for that's when I realized it actually was a hunting rifle, lowered to the ground, a look of shock on the man's face.

"What the? You're only a kid! You shouldn't-"The man was cut off by William

"A kid who will kill you if you don't let my friend go." The man looked back at me.

"Once I let him go will you put down the crossbow? We can be friends you know." William lowered the crossbow slightly to the ground. I got up and walked to where William was.

"Who are you?" William asked.

"My name's Skay Malcom but you can just call me Skay." William nodded.

"Ok, let's take this slow, no need for violence. My name's William and That over there is Drew." I waved. Skay just smiled and walked over to us and put stuck out his hand."

"Nice to meet you guys. Is there anyone else?" Skay asked. William nodded.

"Their round' back the way we came." Skay smiled.

"Great! Let's go!" William grunted and moved back to the group, with the two of us following. As soon as we moved out, Tess came out from behind Cristina's legs and hugged William. Skay looked at Tess and smiled, kneeling down at her eye level.

"Hey there, what's your name?" Tess looked at Skay. "Tess." Skay only beamed more.

"I think that's a great name, Tess." Tess smiled and hugged Skay. I grinned. This was adorable. I looked to the sky, it was getting dark. I coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"Maybe we should be heading on our way then. Our do we want to camp here?" William looked at the mountain, squinting as he did so.

"We should camp here; Tess has had enough excitement for one day. And I'm not caring her up there." I looked at Sal. Sal looked at the mountain.

"We should be able to head a little farther, not that big of a deal." I looked at Skay.

"I think we should stay here, we need the kids rested and ready for the hike." Then, I looked at Cristina.

"A little farther couldn't hurt could it Drew?" Cristina asked. Ok, time for me to decide.

**[Keep going]**

**[Rest] **

**Ok, that's it folks! As always, fav,follow and review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone and thanks for sticking around for the next chapter and also… you guys picked a bad choice, keep going, some people might end up dying… If you want to get mad at someone… actually, just blame the economy. Cause blaming the economy always works doesn't it? Anyway, the story, you guys have been wanting so badly!**

**Drew's POV**

I said that we should trug on so here we are, hiking a mountain, in the middle of the night, tired as hell to our possible deaths. So anyway, I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Cristina shout something.

"Hey guys look a ski lodge!" William pulled out his crossbow and Sal pulled out his shotgun, wincing from the movement due to his injured leg. Skay looked around, bothered and sluggish since he's been the one who has been looking out for danger while the rest of us hiked. Eventually he reached for the hunting rifle strapped to his back to feel that it was gone.

"What the hell? I just had it!" William scowled.

"You must have dropped it you idiot!" Skay winced, even though we were tired and grumpy, William was being a little harsh on poor Skay. I took the time to look back in our supplies and saw that we only had an apple and a turkey sandwich left. I looked at our group, sluggish and tired, we should have just slept. So we approached the lodge, and then we heard a gunshot.

"Over there!" Skay pointed to a dip in the ground, it would be able to conceal all of us and watch the lodge for any sign of activity. But we were to slow.

"Hey you six! Who the hell are you?" I turned to see a man with dark hair, skinny with a gun pointing at us.

"Put all of your *explicit* hands up right *explicit* now!" The man shouted. We put our hands up, dropping our weapons. Tess sniffled; she wasn't use to this kind of language or behavior. The man pointed the gun at Tess.

"Shut the *explicit* up stupid brat!" This just prompted Tess to pout more. Suddenly William stepped in front of the man, face to face.

"I suggest you stop talking like that too my sister sewer scum-"William was interrupted by a shot, I looked behind the man, where the shot came from. It was a man, white stubble on his chin, a black mustache, black eyes, a brown coat, and his brown hair combed to the sides. He also had an Ak-47 in his hands.

"I'm sorry from interrupting the fun you're having Troy but who are these people?" The man asked and the now identified Troy spoke up.

"No *explicit* clue but this here boy has been giving me some trouble!" The man turned to William.

"Is that so? What is your name _boy?_" Asked the man, emphasizing boy. William grinded his teeth.

"William." The man smiled. "My name is carver, a pleasure."

"Nice to meet you William. Now if you all follow us-"Carver said before being cut off by Sal.

"No way in hell are we following you thugs anywhere!" The man turned to Sal and scowled, looking at his wounded leg.

"Hm, you're wounded; it looks like someone attempted to patch you up, what a pity. We have no time for the weak." Carver said before lifting his gun at Sal.

"Now I think it would be a very good idea if you would follow us, anyone who decides not to come… well, let's just say they go to their creator. Come along now!" Carver turned and walked away.

Sal balled his fists but the pressure must have gotten to Cristina for she began to run downhill. Carver immediately turned around and fired at Cristina, hitting her in the chest. I ran to Cristina, not even caring if I was shot and bent down to feel her pulse.

Alive, thank god. I turned to Carver.

"What the hell?" Carver pointed the gun at me.

"Now, I advise you leave the girl and come with me, or you'll be going to hell as well." I got up with rage and walked over to Carver. Carver smiled. Of all the things this bastard could do he _smiled_.

"Good, now follow me, I won't be saying one more time." And so we walked down to the lodge, a smug smile on Troy's face. As soon as we got down to the cottage we could see presumably Carvers thugs pointing guns at several hostages. But one seems to pop out to Sal.

"Lex!" Sal cried, earning all the heads in the lodge turn to look at us. The man turned and looked at Sal, pure joy on his face. Carver looked at Sal and then Lex.

"So, you two know each other? Great, kill the man." Sal looked at Carver in horror as Troy lifted his gun. And then

*Bang*

Sal fell to his knees as he watched Troy poor bullets into Lex's head and chest, killing him. Sal looked at Lex and crawled over to his dead brother.

No…no… this… this… this is all a dream… right?" He looked at me, eyes pouring out tears.

"Drew… this isn't happening, TELL ME THIS *explicit* ISNT HAPPENING DREW!" I looked down. Sal started to cry hard and hugged his brother's corpse. Carver smiled.

"Great job Troy! Now, who wants to be next?" I lifted my head and looked around the room; these were ordinary people being treated like animals. How could anyone support this… this monster?! Carver clapped his hands.

"Great! Now let's all head back to sweat home shall we?" If only we could.

**Hey guys, this sure was a heated chapter wasn't it? Now, fav, follow and keep on being awesome readers!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone and welcome back to the story, yes, I saw that a lot of you were angry at Carver…and Troy, those losers. They suck but anyway, I'm not going to get into it much but I'll just say what would have happened if we rested. Everyone would have been alive, no wounds. And the death of Carver. Yes, you heard me; Carver would be DEAD if you chose to rest. Oh well. Anyway, ON WITH THIS STORY! Also, King James, your OC will be here soon.**

**Cristina's POV**

I woke up on the ground. Well, at least it felt like ground. Ok, time to get up- THAT HURTS! OW, oh yeah, I got shot by that Carver guy. Wouldn't I have bled out by now? Unless someone is still here and patched me back up. Hmmmmm… ok, get up take two! OW, that still hurts like heck. Okay, up, look around, campfire, night, bandage on wound, big scary guy staring at me with blood on his sweatshirt, what else- WAIT IS THAT BLOOD ON HIS SWEATSHIRT?! OK, OK, OK, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FREAK OUT! Ok, staring contest between you and me bud, just reach for my hidden knife under my boot- and its gone, ok, plan B gone.

"Uh, hi." Ok, he's not mute. That still does not mean he is friendly though…

"Who the heck are you?" Ok, that just came from me. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Chad. Who are you?" Ok, first of all, sit up, there ok, now to answer question with as much enthusiasm as possible. Ok, sticking out for handshake. Smile.

"I'm, Cristina King, pleased to meet you!" Ok, good so f-

"Great, your actually alive, hoped you would die, shouldn't have even tried to bandage you. Guess I better be going." This guy was a party pooper. Eh, I'll make him come around eventually.

"That's great! So, what do we-"Cut off again.

"There is no _"we." _There is only me, I survive by myself and I intend to keep it that way." Dark. I like it. Getting up, walking over to him, plop down, done.

"Soooooo… what did you do before this?" He just looks at me.

"Nothing, I went to swordsmanship classes. That's it. Now leave me alone." Mysterious.

"What happened to the people you traveled with?" Side long glance. Nothing to say? Ok. Open mouth- interrupted again.

"Now leave me alone, god, you must be the devil himself!"

"The devil is a dude." Shrug.

"The devil can come in many forms. Apparently, your one of them." Now that's just mean. Now, what to do about my friends, I don't see them anywhere- TIRE TRACKS! MYSTERY!

"Hey, if you don't wanna be nice, could you just help me? I think my group was kidnapped. And-"I'm starting to dislike being interrupted.

"No way I'm coming with you." Ok, persuading powers GO! Take on innocent look.

"But Why?"

"I don't know you nor do I want to, I prefer to work alone, I did enough for you."

"You're coming with me-"OKAY, AT SWORD POINT.

"Listen here, I'm going nowhere with you. I don't CARE about you and your friends."

"Then why did you save me?" Ok, got him there.

"Because I value life."

"If you value life, wouldn't you save my friend's?" Ok, didn't mean to say that. Now he's sighing, ok, moving sword away and into obscured sheath.

"Fine, I'll save your friends ok? That makes you any happier?"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! For a second, I thought you were serious!" Ok, quiet game or what here? He's rolling his eyes.

"Ok, I'll take first watch."

*a few hours later*

Ok, now we're heading out to follow those tar tracks. I mean, their going south west, according to Chad anyway. So, here I am, trudging through a dense as hell forest next too Chad, my new partner- not that we were romantically involved or anything… heh, heh. ANYWAY, I have to stop thinking so many dirty thoughts about last night. So, just trudging through the woods, nothing to do. Conversation time!

"So, what happened to the people you were with?"

"Dead."

"How'd they die?"

"I killed them."

"Uhhhh… why may I ask?"

"They were a threat to me and my wellbeing."

"What does it feel like?" Turns to me.

"I mean, how does it feel like to kill another?"

"You won't be able to forget their faces. You'll see them every night in your dreams. Once you murder someone, it's like part of you is taken as well."

"That doesn't sound very pleasant."

"It wasn't and it isn't."

"That's some pretty hardcore stuff."

And for the rest of the way we pretty much just talked. That is until we heard a buzz from overhead. I and Chad immediately ducked into some brush for some cover over what may be coming. We soon saw a type of old plane flashing by with a teen in it, Chad later told me it was called an ultra-light, an old fashioned plane used around the nineteenth century.

"What the hell?" I heard Chad mutter. Anyway we just continued on as if nothing had happened.

**Ok, that's it! Sorry this took so long, so many goddamn things happening… So, who was in the plane and more importantly; are they friendly? **


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey, coming back to you, Drewman! I decided to put up another chapter today. So, what about Cristina and Chad? You will be seeing them later. So, let's go back to Drew and CO.! Also, we will be seeing some more OCs in this chapter! Yay! And touching on about the topic of the Ultra-light. Yeah, when they meet the people from the community with that Ultra-light, stuff is going to go down HARD. Let's just say some choices we made earlier will come back to bite us on the arm JUST LIKE LEE! (See what I just did there?) Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

**Drew's POV**

Ugh, they threw us into here with these hostages. Great. Just what we needed. I shook the hassles on my cuffs. Still locked. Damn slavers or whoever these people were. Now what? Finally, William spoke up.

"Soooo… I think introductions are in order." I could tell this would be going on for a while so I just focused on cutting my binds. Hey look, a sharp piece of metal in the corner of the truck. Well, that's extremely convenient. I leaned over and started to cut my binds. One of the other hostages looked at me, the one with the baseball cap.

"Will about time someone has some *explicit* sense! We need to get these things off!" The guy smiled at me.

"Sorry, I haven't introduced myself, my name's Kenny." William glared at me, he had been trying to get someone to talk and instead of him, I did it. Eventually, everyone introduced themselves, I couldn't really care about what their names were, just what they thought of me, what they would do, and who they liked and didn't like.

And who they were willing to kill.

Ok, now to try and cut these bindings again. I slowly lowered myself and rubbed my roped cuffs against the metal. Slowly they cuffs rubbed off of me and I rubbed my wrists.

"Now, what do we do when were free though?" I asked Kenny. His eyes filled with anger, he answered me.

"Jump out, kill the first guy I see, grab his gun, shoot the next one and so on." Well, this guy was determined. To kill. Tess cowered in the corner with William.

"Will, what's going to happen to us?" Will pulled Tess closer to him.

"Nothing Tess, everything is going to be fine, just stay close to me." Tess nodded.

"Ok Will."

"Though really, what are we going to be doing when we get out?" I asked Kenny.

"I just told you. Or are you not going to go with my plan and we just sit here like *explicit* ducks?" I pondered over this; I didn't know he was actually serious.

"I'm with you Kenny; let's kill these sons of bitches." I looked over to who said this and was surprised to see Sal, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"I'll kill every single one of them with my bare hands if I need too." Kenny nodded.

"Least someone's with me. They killed your brother am I right?" Sal's knuckles turned white as he grinded his teeth.

"Yes, they did. Now they're going to pay with their life. For Lex." I didn't like where this was going. Skay coughed and spoke up.

"We don't _need _to kill them right-"Before Skay could finish, Sal interrupted him.

"Sweat hell we do!" Skay looked at everyone, scared out of their right minds. Sal being the one scared the most, I could feel it.

"Sal, what they did was not right in anyway in there is no way to justify it but, wouldn't we be as bad as them if we killed them?" Sal's eyes watered.

"N-no, it's *sniff* it's not like that!"

"That's exactly how it is Sal." Sal burst out crying and put his hands over his head and just sobbed. And sobbed. Finally, Sal looked at me.

"Thanks Drew." I nodded.

"Anything for a friend." Suddenly, the truck came to a stop, and the doors banged open, with that dick Troy.

"Come on, come on, we don't have all *explicit* day people!" Troy shouted. We all came out, and when Clementine, I think that's her name, came out, Troy slapped her on the rear.

"N-"Before Troy could even finish his sentence, Kenny rammed into him and took his gun. Kenny then proceeded to shoot the hell out of Troy, hitting him in the dick. Troy cried out, clutching his shot crotch while Kenny moved onto the next one with Troy's AK, shooting the next one. The rest of our group, besides Sal and I along with William grabbed the weapons that people who Kenny proceeded to shot down, dropped. We proceeded to shoot until we heard an all-too familiar voice call out.

"I'd drop those if I were you. "Whirled around to see Carver pointing his gun at the rest of our group. We all reluctantly put down our guns and raised our hands.

"Good dogs, now, GET THE *EXPLICT* INSIDE THE WALLS YOU PIECIES OF SHIT!" We reluctantly followed him.

*The next morning* (A/N: I just didn't feel like putting the cannon stuff into that right now, about when they meet Mike and Reggie.)

We woke up to Carver banging pots and firing into the air to wake us all up.

"Get the hell out of bed!" Within the next five minutes, we were up.

"Now assemble in front of me, IN A LINE." We did as we were told.

"Now, with the little incident with yesterday, we WILL be handing out punishments to the whole group! You and you, come over in front of me." Carver said, pointing to Tess and Clementine.

"Now, who's the leader of this group? Never mind, you, also comes over here." He said, pointing at me. I came up beside Tess and Clementine.

"Now, you will be deciding what will happen to these girls for the day, you can only pick one, and they will get a very… special treat. I looked back at Kenny, he was smart enough not to call out to Clementine but his eyes pleaded me not to choose Clem. I also looked over to William. I could also see him silently pleading for me not to pick Tess. I had to pick one, but which one?

**[Pick Tess]**

**[Pick Clementine] **

**Hey, the next chapter, out! So, we all know what 'special treatment' right? Will tell Drew what to do! Either Kenny will be REALLY pissed at you or William will.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone and welcome back! And I have made an important decision and decided that the story is going to be episodic! Yay! Also, OCs are still open for submitting and I was pretty surprised that that many picked Tess to have se- 'special treatment' with Carver. Tess is a FIGGIN TODDELER for crying out! Thought pretty much everyone would have picked Clem. Meh, stuff happens. Also, you guys won't be seeing Drew and CO. for a while because now it's time to check back up on Cristina and Chad! **

"…"

**Oh, are you guys NOT excited? WELL TOO BAD. You're going to see it anyway. And without further ado, the story! But before that, (you guys must have thought I was actually about to have the story! LOL) no one else seems to even CARE about the Ultra-light or at least what I have seen. Anyway, that's a bigger part than you may think of the story! Let's just say not all the military was destroyed…But anyway, the chapter!**

**Chad's POV**

Ugh, Cristina is getting real old _real _fast. The woman jumps to things too quickly- especially last night. Makes me shiver just thinking about it. Oh well, the tracks are still here, it might not have ever stopped, making me walk forever with this woman which of course is not ideal. I wish I could just get away from her. She follows me EVERYWHERE. At least after we rescue her friends I'll be home free. We were currently walking through a forest when we came up on a clearing with a stream and- a girl. I pulled Cristina behind me into a bush and peeked out of the bush to look at her. She had red hair that was cut short to her shoulder crudely, a long sleeved shirt torn off on one side with bandages, shorts, a golden bracelet on her hand, and sport shoes with muddy socks. She was bent over the stream, drinking. I began to take out my sword which made an unexpected loud _swoosh_ as I pulled it out of my sheath. I silently cursed myself for being so careless. The girl in turned suddenly and looked among the undergrowth. Suddenly, Cristina let out a mangled gasp and turned to Cristina holding off a half decomposed walker landing on her and attempting to bite her neck off. I tackled the walker and slashed the head of the walker's head off. I turned to see walkers emerging from the undergrowth and all around us-except the way the clearing was.

"Run!" I shouted to Cristina who she happily complied and stumbled back onto her feet while I backed up and pulled out _both _of my twin death blades and held them out in front of me while I carefully backed up as the walkers moved to me. Then I reminded myself that the girl was seemingly unpredictable and could shoot Cristina on sight. Great, now I have enemies all around me. I looked behind me to see a walker almost on top of me and quickly lashed its head in half while I proceeded to exterminate the rest out of their miserable lives. I wonder what it would be like to become a walker. Most likely not pleasant.

"Need some help?" I turned around to see the girl behind me, ready to sprint at the walkers. I motioned to the walkers.

"Go right ahead." It was a win-win situation for me, if she died; I could loot her cold dead body. If she didn't die, well, no more walkers. She smiled and dived head into the walkers, and I'm serious, she just _tackled _the walker nearest to her and sent its head flying from one fell swipe of a punch. Talk about bad ass. I just watched mouth open while she just killed off every one of those blood suckers. She came back to me, blood on hands 

"So, how I do?"

"Uh, um, good."

"What's your name?"

"Chad, what's yours?"

"Shina." Then I remembered Cristina.

"Shit, Cristina!"

"Oh, that was your friend? She's a real chat box."

"No kidding, now let's go!" We raced back to the clearing to see Cristina by the stream, drinking.

"Hey Cristina."

(**A/N" I'm just going to skip this part because Cristina just has too much of a response. **

**Cristina: Hey! **

**Well crap, Cristina just hacked into our program. Well, here's the story.)**

*The next day, 9:00 AM*

Shina just decided to join us, oh well, another mouth to feed, huh? Anyway, we were currently walking down the path once more until we finally came to our destination. Well, crud, the place is huge, guarded and most of all, deadly.

"There's no way we can infiltrate that thing!" I said, arguing with Cristina.

"Mom always said that there was a chance at doing anything, you just have to try extra hard to find something sometimes!"

"Then you want to die, what do you plan to do? Walk right to the front gate and ask to release them?"

"Well, why not?"

"My gods, you both are idiots. I heard that place was run by the most terrible man who will kill anyone who doesn't obey his orders! I'm sure they'll want to leave and bust out!" That's a pretty good point. But which one, try to infiltrate it or sit on our asses?

**[Infiltrate]**

**[Do nothing] **

And that's it, man; I'm tired from writing this! So listen, I'm going to bed and you guys review ok?


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey and welcome back to this slightly disturbing story! Ok, first of all, I'm writing this extra early just cause I can! Also, since it was a tie, I had to pick a random choice and the one that was chosen was: infiltrate. This means that Cristina, Chad and Shina will be showing up in this chapter. And meanwhile, stuff goes down inside the walls so without further ado; The hellish world we live in!**

**Drew's POV**

I silently cursed under my breath as I pointed at Tess, looking at the ground. Even though I was looking at the ground, I could feel William glare at me with swords in his eyes.

"Me?" I heard Tess ask. I looked up to see Carver grin and pull roughly with her little hand.

"Ow! That hurt! Could you please be gentler?"

"Where you're going, nothing is going to be gentle." I looked at Will to see him glaring at me, tightening his hands into fists and taking huge strides to me until we were both face to face. Out of nowhere, I felt hot blood coming from my nose as William punched me, sending me to the floor. Carver turned back to us, grinning and throwing a knife to William. William caught the knife, looked it over and being satisfied, started to walk to me. I think Carver said something along the lines of 'The weak need to be eliminated.' But then a body blocked me and I realized that it was Kenny.

"You mess with him, you mess with me." Thanks Kenny. I looked to see Carver frown.

"Kenny, or whatever your name is, the weak need to be eliminated, step aside or ill make you step aside personally." Kenny stood his ground. Carver started to advance but before he could strike Kenny there was a whistling and Carver stopped abruptly. I started to stagger to my feet when I saw what made him stop; there was a knife sticking out of his back. I looked to see what could have thrown the knife to see three figures standing in the dim light of morning; one I could recognize was Cristina and two others. It was the single most badass thing I had seen in my whole life. I turned my attention back to Carver as he fell to the floor, a pool of crimson on the floor. I heard someone shout and guards suddenly burst through the room as well as guards apprehending the figures on the wall. Troy came in first and checked Carver's pulse and feeling that he was still alive, called floor them to take Carver to the nearest doctor. Troy meanwhile turned to the three figures that were now coming behind him, guards at their heels. The guards pushed the three to their knees and Troy looked at them with disgust.

"So, you're the people that attacked Carver? Pitiful, you're all dressed in rags. Since Carver is out right now, I'm in charge." Well, crap. Troy's in charge, this guy is as bad as Carver.

"Right now, you'll all just stay here, with these pieces of shit." We are _not _shit for crying out loud, we're all humans! The guards pushed Cristina and the two strangers to the floor before leaving with Troy, but before he left, he made sure to kick all three of them, spitting on them before exiting. We were all silent for a moment as the strangers got up with Cristina whilst William hugged Tess. We all just stared at each other until another guard came in and told us that we had to go to our separate jobs. I got separated into the group with Reggie, Sal, Clementine, the red haired girl, Sarah and me who were going to go collect the stuff from the greenhouses, I was impressed, they even had greenhouses here! Pretty impressive even though it was most likely forced labor that made this. When we finally reached the greenhouse, Reggie showed us how to work with the plants. We all split up into even smaller groups, Reggie by his lonesome self, Clem and Sarah, and me with the red haired one. We were both quiet for a moment until she finally said something.

"What's your name?"

"Drew, yours?"

"Shina, nice to meet you."

"Same."

"What did you do before this all happened?"

"I was looking for a writing career, you?"

"Cheerleader doesn't matter that much now though." I turned to her, to see Shina staring at me though when I looked at her, she turned away and started to work again.

"Well, being a writer doesn't matter that much anymore either, now does it?" She shrugged. We just worked in silence from there- that is until we heard a mangled gasp. I turned around to see Reggie trip over a hose and beginning to fall over the edge while Sal began to run but because of his leg, couldn't run very fast and ultimately just ended up tripping right next to the edge, and knocked out, he began sliding to the edge as well. This was all so inconvenient.

**[Save Reggie]**

**[Save Sal]**

**Hey and congrats to making it past the chapter! So, seeing possible shipping between Shina and Drew, and that reminds me, it wasn't a tie! I checked recently and congrats to everyday bro for breaking the tie! As well, a little hint; saving the OC isn't always the way to go.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but things just kept getting in the way.*Cough* HOMEWORK*cough* it was like I was drowning in that unholy creation of god. Anyway though, the story. Last choice: Save Sal. P.S. it turned out that the whole time I was missing the Shina so it's correctly Shiana. Sorry. **

**Drew's POV**

"God dammit." I said, racing to Sal while Shiana followed. I grabbed onto Sal's wrist while Shiana grabbed his other wrist and dragged him too where he wouldn't slide. Suddenly- thump. I looked to where Reggie was only to see empty air. Crud. I looked to where Sarah and Clementine where and saw no one. Then the door to the roof swung open to who I think was Nick with Sarah and Clementine following.

"Where's Reggie?" Nick asked in a hurry. I pointed downward. Nick looked at his shoes.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Shiana asked, obviously pissed.

"We went as fast as we could!" Clementine said. Shiana just kept looking upset. Sarah just kept on saying nothing. Just then another person burst through the doors. He was pretty skinny, had short brown hair and green eyes with a baseball cap that said _Yankees_. In one hand he carried a baseball bat, the other a shotgun.

"What the hell are you doing up here _Nicky?_ Oh are these your friends?" The man said.

"Who are you? Babe Ruth?" I said, a hint of sarcasm in my voice, but he didn't notice or at least he didn't show it, instead he just smiled a yellow tooth grin.

"They used to call me that when I was young, I was the best baseball player in town until _this _happened! But anyway, what are _you _doing here you scum bag?" He continued without answering my question and pointing at Nick. Nick reluctantly answered.

"Uh, Clementine and Sarah-"Nick was saying before being interrupted.

"Clementine and Sarah huh?" He said turning to the two. Sarah hid behind Clementine.

"And why did you distract this… thing from its work? I mean, it's not like it was being helpful or anything but-"Suddenly Nick lunged forward to strangle him but the man quickly sidestepped Nick and hit him on the head with the butt of his shotgun and Nick tumbled to the ground. Surprisingly, Nick still held conscious. It took a while but Nick finally stumbled back to his feet. The man hadn't taken notice of this because his eyes were currently stuck to the back of a woman down on the ground. Nick, returning the favor, grappled for the man's shotgun from his hands and as Nick finally pulled the gun from the man, he turned around, pulling back his fist. All of a sudden, a searing pain came from the back of my head and I grabbed onto my head on instinct, protecting my head from something that wasn't there. I opened my eyes which I had closed tightly and looked around. Everything was frozen, and then suddenly, I thousand images flashed before my eyes, an office, a hospital being bombed, the patients screaming in terror, a man holding onto me, I could tell this was from when I was little because he was carrying me, and I fit into his arms. I looked at his face; the man was crying, blood covering half his face as he ran from whatever was chasing him. I looked over his shoulder to see walkers- no that wouldn't be the correct term, they were still the same decaying flesh eating monsters but they were doing something I had never seen before. They were _running. _Actual legit _running._ And then the scene disappeared from my vision and I was back on the roof, time back to normal like nothing had ever happened. The man swung his fist which was about to connect with Nick until-

*Bang_*_

The man suddenly recoiled and fell onto his back. Nick was holding the gun to the sky, the gun smoking. Shiana grabbed the baseball bat and then threw it to the side. A woman burst through the door, most likely reacting to the sound of gunfire. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, a red checkered shirt, blue jeans and a trucker cap; I also recognized that she was the one that the guy had been staring at.

"What's going on here?" She shouted. The guy turned to her and smiled.

"Hey beautiful."

"Shut the hell up Damien. Now, what is going on here?" Clementine spoke up and told the woman everything. The woman turned to the now named Damien. Damien frowned. And pointed to Sal.

"The girl is wrong! Nick started all of this."

"Shut up Damien, if you're not going to confess just shut up." Damien kept his mouth shut.

"Now, my name is Kaitlyn, I take it you all know Damien. Now, get back to work, ALL OF YOU."

*Later this afternoon*

Work was over and we had been called to go back to bed. As I made my way through the place, I thought about what had happened today. _What happened today? And could it happen again? Can I hold time even longer, stop things from happening _my thoughts were disrupted when I heard a strangled _mrow _I stopped dead and looked around. The _mrow _came again. I looked to where the sound came from, the wall. I headed to the wall and looked to see a gap in the wall to the outside wall where a cat was struggling to get through. Its fur was a light gray with black paws and bright amber eyes. It looked at me hopefully and struggles again to get free. I knelt down and helped the poor cat out. I held the cat in my arms, I could tell it wasn't very old and was a male just looking at it. I cocked my head to the side and the cat copying my movements exactly. I smiled, I liked this cat. I wondered what I would call it and it came to me; _Smokey. _Smokey had been my grandparent's cat. I tucked Smokey into my jacket so he wouldn't be seen and headed off to the beds.

**And that's it! Again, sorry this took so long, I'll make up for it, and at least I'll try. What could Drew's new powers mean? And we introduced to two new OCs as well as a very special cat. In real life, Smokey was actually my grandparent's cat but he died. RIP Smokey, this chapter is dedicated to you.**


	13. Chapter 11

**And I am back! So far, things have been… ok… in the walking dead world. Anyway, Drew's weird powers, Smokey, Damien, Kaitlyn…stuff happened. I haven't been updating so much lately because some serious messed up crap has been going in on my life. Though, enough with that, nothing really new. Also, before I forget, I won't be really following the main storyline; I never really liked writing WD using the storyline because you then know what is going to happen. So without further ado, THWWLI.**

**Drew's POV**

***Carver's place, 9:00AM***

I woke up to gunfire around me; I nearly fell out of my bed.

"Get up, get up! Work time!" I heard a familiar voice yell from my left. Damien; this loser again. I groaned and rolled onto the ground and then got up, rubbing my eyes. I heard a soft _mew_ coming from my jacket and I looked into my inner jacket pocket where I had decided to keep Smokey since he fit in there. Smokey yawned and looked up at me, mewing.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Damien called. I looked up and hid Smokey.

"Nothing, sir." I added, I really didn't want to get on this guy's nerves or have him search me. Damien snorted.

"That's right you piece of crap, show some respect." I glared at him but he didn't notice. This guy is as smart a doorknob. We were then herded into groups, one to work by the walls, the others, the armory and lastly, the greenhouses. I obviously wasn't going to be grouped with the greenhouse group because of yesterday. I was sent with the wall group, as Damien put it "The people we can spare" because people ended up dying there the most because "passerby lurkers" kept wandering to the walls, killing someone. I went with Nick, Skay, Sarah, Kenny and Will. As the guards escorted us all down to the wall, where a few passersby's had broken though the outer walls. On the way, Will and Sarah began talking along with Kenny and Nick trying to formulate a plan to get out by the looks of it. Skay went off to the side and kept to the side so I decided to go and talk to him. I pulled up next to Skay.

"So, who's it going Skay?" I asked, nudging him with my elbow. He just sighed.

"Drew, we need to get out of here, this isn't a place we can stay, and we'll all just die here, Carver, Troy and Damien picking off us, one by one. What do you think?" Skay said, not looking at me. I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe, but how? We have nothing, no tools, equipment or the manpower to overthrow this place." I opened my moth to say more but a _mew _from a certain cat turned Skay to look at me. I finally got a good look at him; he looked tired with big dark circles under his eyes.

"What was that? A cat? I wouldn't think cats were still around." I opened my jacket big enough so Skay could see Smokey. I frowned; Smokey was getting a little _too _skinny for my comfort. Skay pointed at Smokey.

"He looks a little on the skinny side, say, what's his name?" Skay looked actually interested in Smokey.

"Smokey." Skay nodded.

"Nice name." Then, I looked up and saw that we were at the wall, it was a little beat down and all but should hold off one walker-just one.

"Okay," Said one guard. "We'll be back in three hours. See you then." I noticed that Kaitlyn was one of the guards; she was looking ahead, saying nothing. They showed us all where the tools were and what to do with them, then they left. I overheard one guard as he walked away.

"Poor suckers, Carver told the guards on the wall to "not bother shooting any passerby's, save ammo." I gulped. That didn't _sound _good. Any passerby's get beyond the safety of the walls and we would be all on our own, no fire support. We worked in silence for a while until Kenny spoke up.  
"We need to get out of here! Anybody at all, any ideas?"

"Well, there are some vents…" Will murmured. Kenny brightened.

"That's a great idea Will, good thinking." Will smiled as Kenny praised him. Though when Will glanced at me, he scowled. I guess he's still got a grudge against me. Suddenly, moaning could be heard from the outside of the wall. _Passerby's._ I thought. Kenny put a finger to his lips, signaling that we should be quiet. Suddenly, three walkers crashed through the wall, one grabbing Sarah by the ankle, she yelped in surprise and fell down as the walker crawled to her. One grabbed Skay while another grabbed Will. I could only go to one, I panicked, _three I danger, one to save._

**[Save Will]**

**[Save Skay]**

**{Save Sarah]**

**Ok, here, the choices get difficult, three to choose, when in the end, only one can be saved… Also, I decided to hold back on OC submitting for the time being ok guys? Being a little overwhelmed by them all if you understand. Drewman out!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey and welcome back! For a while, I wasn't sure who people were going to pick, I thought it might be Will and Skay tied but it turned out that people cared about Sarah. But then people came out of **_**nowhere **_**and vote for Will. Good for Will, didn't think he would survive. For the others though, can't really say the same…**

**Drew's POV**

I rushed over to Will and kicked in the passerby's head in. Will glanced over to me and nodded stiffly. I thought he said a small 'thanks' under his breath but I wasn't sure. I turned to Skay and Sarah to see Sarah getting mauled alive by a walker with Kenny helping Skay by bashing in the walkers head in with a wooden plank. Meanwhile, Nick was standing there in shock, stumbling back like a complete idiot. I helped Will up and looked over to Sarah but turned my head away in shame to see what was there, blood and bones. And a walker still munching on her corpse. I looked at the walls looming around us to see Damien looking smug down upon us, smiling. With him was Kaitlyn, sympathy in her eyes. I tightened my fists in anger, they did _nothing. _The others looked at where I was and they soon became as pissed as me, if not more.

"What the hell?" Kenny shouted. He was waving his fist towards Damien and Kaitlyn. Damien shrugged and got up a bucket that was beside his feet and threw it over to us. The contents spilled on the way down and we were all splashed with paint. From oranges to yellows, we were colored with the empty can landing on the floor with a _clank!_

"Man! You guys are messy! Cut rations for a week! Also, you that paint," He painted at the paint that still covered us all, head to toe.

"And repaint the walls with it. Have a nice day!" Damien said, pausing to position himself and kill off the walker that was munching on Sarah. After that, he waltzed off with Kaitlyn following suit, except with a little sympathy. Kenny stood there; fuming with Skay glancing at the spot that Damien was just standing, shocked. Will on the other hand was completely… clam. He just looked on, a distant look in his eyes. We eventually got back to work. I looked down to Smokey. He was sleeping; he actually slept through all of that. Wow. While we worked I couldn't stop thinking about how to get out of here. Now, there really was no option. Now, Kenny's prediction of us all getting picked off might have some truth in it.

*That night*

We all Crouched by the fire, unease in the air. I spoke up for a change.

"We, uh, need to get out of here." Everybody looked back up at me. Mike sighed.

"How do propose that?" Will coughed.

"There are the vents. If we explore them enough, I bet we could eventually find the room where they keep our weapons." Nick nodded.

"That might just work. Now, if we could just get someone in the inside though, that would be a lot easier. I for one know one person who might help us."

"Come on then, we don't have all day." Carlos grunted. He was going through trauma because of losing his only child, Sarah to the walkers.

"Kaitlyn, she might help us and one in particular. Sal." Sal looked shocked.

"Me?"

"That's right, I saw her stealing glances at you man, and she likes you!" Sal gulped.

"I uh, I don't know…" Skay spoke up,

"Wait guys, what if we don't just escape it… what if we took it over?"

Kenny looked at Skay.

"You got to be kidding me, there's no way we could overpower that many guards!" Mike snapped his fingers.

"But Kenny… what if we did? Good walls, a stock pile of food and weapons, the greenhouses, and the people who side with us. I think that sounds like a pretty decent plan." They argued for a while until there was eventually a tie. I was the last person left who hadn't voted yet. My decision would be solid agreement on what we're going to do.

"Wait, why does Drew always make the choices?"

[**Use vents]**

**[Take over]** [**Ask Kaitlyn for help]**

**[Use vents]**

**[Get out] **

**[Ask Kaitlyn for help]**

**Ok, vey pressured decision! Also, next chapter will be the episode finale! Yay! As well, sorry I haven't been updating frequent enough, like I said, crazy crap going on. **


	15. Episode 1 end: The loss of many

**Welcome back to The hellish world we live in! Now, I don't think you guys actually understood what the choices were last chapter, it was get out or take over but once you pick one of those you also have to choose whether to use the vents or ask Kaitlyn. But I have tallied up the votes in an awkward sort of way, I first had to count how many people wanted to take over or get out and then tally how many people wanted to use the vents and/or wanted to ask Kaitlyn. Just throwing that out there. So over all, it was this;**

**Take over**

**Ask Kaitlyn. **

**Ok then. Let's see what plays out… But anyway, this is the last chapter of episode 1!**

**And I just want to tell everyone how glad I am about how much people have liked this series! I didn't think people would have actually read this, thanks guys!**

**1,816 views, 9 followers and 9 favorites! Get ready for a huge firefight…**

**Drew's POV**

The next day, we decided to put our plan into action. As soon as Damien and Troy woke us up, we went to where we were assigned. Me, Carlos, Mike, Chad and Skay went to work at the armory, Kaitlyn would be there. We had agreed that whoever was to be by her would ask her. If we failed at this, we had no chance. I was also tasked to ask her… crud. Kaitlyn was also there when we were escorted so now would be my best chance.

"Uh, Kaitlyn…" I spoke in a soft voice so only she could hear. She glanced at me.

"Listen Drew, I'm sorry about yesterday-" She started but I cut her off.

"That doesn't matter, listen, Kaitlyn, we're going to take this place over, we can't do this on our own, we need your help. I know you hate Damien and Troy as well as Carve-"

"Carver died a day age from blood loss." She answered plainly. This came as a shock to me, Carver, the most hated man among our group _dead. _This was going to work out in our favor majorly. Thank god Shiana, Cristina and Chad were there.

"Well, will you help us?" Kaitlyn muttered something and answered.

"Fine. I'll hand you guys the guns and whatever you brought at lunch." I couldn't believe my ears, this might actually work!

*Lunch, Carver's camp 12:00PM*

Kaitlyn kept her promise and handed us the guns and other weapons at lunch. She also said lunch was the best time to strike because then, most of the guards would be on break. I looked over to Kaitlyn to see her mouth the words

3… Everyone tensed, looking at the guards…

2… The guards are laughing at the table next to us, most likely at us…

1… Everyone grips their weapon...

0… all chaos erupts. Kenny jumps up, spraying bullets from his SMG while Shiana tackles a guard that was sipping some coffee, sitting on him, punching his face over and over. Chad throws knives at the guard on the wall, hitting him in the chest. Will throws a grenade at the door which guards had begun to scramble in and out from. (A**/N: I can imagine this in my head, if anyone has any fan art for me, it would be much appreciated. Just try to imagine the chaos in this scene…) **I pull out a sniper rifle while the door explodes, sending wall bits everywhere. The guards now begin to return fire, I saw Nick go down, a bullet in his chest. He went still. (**A/N: You know, if we saved Reggie, Reggie would have saved Nick, choices still have a long effect on everything, even if it isn't immediate, like the game.)** I saw Will go down, a bullet in his right arm. I took cover by a table, returning fire, hitting what looked like Troy in the head. Bulls-eye. Suddenly, I was pushed down. I looked up to see Damien over me, a knife in his hands. The knife edged close to my throat. A little too close.

"HEY!" Damien shouted. All attention was now directed to him.

"Cease fire! Give up, or... This little mother *explicit* dies…" Damien said, trailing off. All gunfire was then stopped. Everyone looked at me.

"Now, throw you're guns to the floor." Everyone complied. Damien turned to the remaining guards.

"Kill them."

The guards nodded, opening fire on my group. No. This wasn't happening. My group scrambled to whatever cover they could find, but some of them like Kaitlyn, Cristina and Carlos weren't as lucky and was sprayed by bullets, killing them instantly. I felt tears run down my cheeks. Damien laughed and let go of me, kicking me down to my knees.

"Not so tough are you now little guy? Seeing everyone you cared for die? WELL TOO FUCKING BAD BITCH!" I curled myself into a ball, Lessing the pain of Damien's kicks. Then, a gray ball of fur burst from my jacket, hitting Damien making Damien replying with an 'oaf' of surprise. I looked up to see Smokey tackling Damien. Smokey was thin and hungry but he would give up anything for me. Seeing this, I got up, grabbed a pistol and shot Damien in between his eyes. I looked at the guards. They had stopped firing, looking at me. I looked around to see bodies litter the ground, from both sides. But we pulled through and that's what matters. I felt myself harden. This changed me for better or for worse. I stood tall while my people slowly got out from the benches, looking around them. 'We have made it' I thought but I thought too soon. Soon, I low groan came from the bodies of the dead as they stumbled back up. Then, a groan also came from by the doors, _the horde._ They must've heard the gunfire and with every guard down here, no one had noticed. Soon, the walkers became overpowering for the guards and the walkers killed them all, turning them into one their own. We in the meantime had set our eyes on the vents as an escape route. We were helping one another through them when the walkers turned to us, stumbling to us. We had just enough time to get us all through the vents as the horde reached us. We heard moans coming from the vent opening as the walkers then started to pile up, making their way to the opening of the vents. First off, we went for the supplies. We all dropped down in the supply room, grabbed what we could carry and ran for the exit. Behind us, walkers began to stumble out from the vents around us. We were just able to run through the exit, we didn't know where we were heading nor did we really care. All of us had one thought:

Survival.

**Well, that was one heck of a chapter! Just making this made me go teary eyed. Hope you enjoyed episode 1! **

**Next time on episode 2, no place to hide…**

**Who are you?**

**You killed my friends' bastards! **

**You aren't welcome here, be gone! And don't come back!**

**What is it all worth? What is life worth now?**

**Please, stop! Don't-**

***Bang***


	16. Chapter 14

**Welcome back to the hellish world we live in! Ep 2, no place to hide is here at last! Now, we'll have some pretty interesting developments this chapter I'm thinking… **

**Also, go check out 'the hell that walks', it's really good! But without further ado, the story you've all been waiting for… DRUMROLL PLEASE! *drumroll begins* **

**THE HELLISH WORLD WE LIVE IN! **

**Shaina's POV **

It's been a week or two since the escape from Carver's camp and we've been holding up in a small rest area a couple of miles away from that terrible, terrible place. We've been scavenging what we can but there's barely anything for miles. Thank god we took some of those supplies from the camp. Drew has become elected leader officially. Since most of all decisions have come to rest his shoulders, he's been pretty stressed out and all, he barely eats anything himself for the better of the group and I've heard him screaming and crying when he falls asleep. Some pretty messed up nightmares those must be. We only have Kenny, Clementine, Skay, Chad, me, Drew, Tess, Will, Alvin, Rebecca, Sal, Mike… and that's it really. Food is becoming more and scarcer by the day and fights have broken out among the group over food. We all know we need to move somewhere else, even though there are next to no walkers here, there is also next to no food left. Plans are to stay one more night then head out next morning. We all stared into the makeshift fire we had made while we talked quietly amongst ourselves, most of the conversations about where we might end up. I just stared into the fire, saying nothing at all. Eventually, Drew spoke to all of us.

"I think we should get to bed, we need to rest." Grim nods and mutters followed as we all went off to our designated sleeping areas. Mine was by the vending machine. Maybe not the most comfortable of spots but it was better than sleeping outside where it had just started to drizzle. Soon, I drifted off to sleep to nightmares.

_I walked through the front door to see dad there, frowning at me and holding a half empty wine bottle. _

"_Where the hell have you been?" He shouted, stumbling as he talked. I grew nervous.  
I was out with my friends-" _

"_You have no friends you worthless piece of shit!" My father shouted. I could feel tears come to my eyes. Dad snorted._

"_Exactly why your shit, you couldn't stop me if you really wanted to! You are worthless."_

"_What would mom thin-" I started to say before dad lunged at me all of a sudden and swung his wine bottle at my face. It connected with my face, instantly bringing forth blood across my check and destroying the wine bottle, causing the splintered shards to dig into my lips, check and my forehead. I fell to the floor, on the edge of consciousness and crying in both pain and shock that my father would've gone this far. _

"_YOU DO NOT USE THAT WORD IN THIS HOSEHOLD SHITANNA OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOURE NAME IS!" I cried for what seemed like eternity until my father left and my sister came to my side. She helped me get some bandages and anti-biotic from the bathroom cabinet. The scene changed to an old café. You could most likely think that everything was normal here except for the walkers banging through the glass, windows shattering everywhere. All of my friends had already escaped out the back entrance. I grabbed my little sister's arm and told her to hurry up. She was still packing up everything she needed. She was currently packing her favorite stuffed animal, bunny. Then, a walker broke through the window my sister was by and grabbed her face, bringing her closer to the horde's hungry moths and unfeeling souls. I screamed and pulled at my sister's arm but it was no use. The walkers eventually pulled her out from the café and through the window where they began to devour her. I stood there, not knowing what had just happened, listening to my sister's fading screams and pleas for help. Then it hit me: my sister was dead. I immediately grew angry at myself, for letting this happen, how could I be this stupid and pathetic? Maybe dad was right…? I just stood there, as the walkers turned their attention on me as my sister had started to rise from the ground, her living corpse, right there in front of me. I snapped out of it and tears sprouted from my eyes as I ran out the back door. I looked for my friends but they had gone, most likely thinking I and my sister were already dead. Well, they got half of it right. My vision blurred again, a jumble of words and shouting in a black void, I floated there, not feeling anything until a light came out of the darkness. I stared at it as it enveloped me. I began to hear words, but these words were different, these words were positive words. Not words that would hurt, damage someone but words that would help someone. I woke up with a start to see Drew there, hugging me, keeping me warm as I cried in my sleep. I began to cry again, and I looked up to see Drew there crying with me. Or maybe he was crying in the first place before me. In any case, I snuggled closer to him as we cried for everyone we had lost, for everyone we had seen one day but had vanished the next. I let everything pour out of me like a flood and he listened to every word. _

***Next morning, 7:00AM***

I woke up to see Drew waking up as well. Drew instantly began to apologize for last night but leaned up to him and kissed him right there, on the lips. He was shocked for a second until he started to kiss back. He tasted like strawberries. We broke away from the kiss and smiled at each other. A while later, Drew had assembled us all together and had asked our scouting parties we had been sending for a while, two or three days. They consisted of Will, Skay, Alvin and Mike. They would now report to us what they had seen. Mike started.

"There is a community up north of here, got everything they might ever possibly need. Fresh water, farms and food, vehicles, big walls, allies, fuel and weapons. Though they said that they wouldn't be taking any more people when I asked them. Though, they said that there was a community of people living in tents in the woods, not too far away from there. It's a possibility at least." Drew nodded. He then motioned for Will to start.

"Well, just down south east, is an actual fort. Of course, it's been a tourist site for a while but we heard that some Scottish men had taken it over and made use of the surplus of 17th century weapons there. Huge walls made out of stone, fresh water, weapons, farms and food, as well as livestock. It's a place to check out." Drew nodded again. He then spoke.

"We'll take a vote, nice and simple. Raise your hand is you want either the fort or the community in the north."

**[The fort]**

**[The northern community]**

**There it is! This chapter almost made me cry as I wrote this. A fort or a community with allies? **


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey guys and welcome back to The hellish world we live in! Sorry this wasn't put up sooner, life happens. We **_**were **_**going to go to the fort bbbuuuutttttttt…. There was a last second request to go to the northern community. So, it's a tie. Again. So, I had to pick a random choice like usual when there was a tie. Northern community, here we go!**

**Drew's POV**

Immediately, everyone put up their hands. I counted up the hands to go to either the fort or the community. I took a deep breath and announced where we were going.

"We will be going to…" Everyone held their breath.

"The northern community." There was 'yeses!' and 'dam…'s among the group but eventually, everyone filed out of the makeshift gate we had made in front of the rest stop. I took lead while everyone followed me, it had taken a while to get used to be leader but really, nobody was going to step up to the task. Chad of all people walked up to me. Chad and I hadn't become really close but we weren't strangers either. Chad decided to speak up.

"Uh… how's it going?" I stared ahead.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Um… I've been fine, thanks."

"Why do you keep saying 'um' and 'uh'?"

"What? Oh yeah, that? I'm kind of… upset." I turned to him now and saw something other than Chad. I knew Chad as I strong, vigilant person who never gave in, not caring what others thought of him. What I saw before me was a sorry heap of a person. He had dark circle under his eyes and his eyelids drooped, like he wasn't getting any sleep. He now had his black sweatshirt hanging loosely on his form.

"Me and Cristina…" Chad went on.

"We loved each other." I instantly felt bad for the guy.

"It's going to be ok Chad." Chad sighed.

"I knew you would say that." After that, we walked along in silence. After walking for about an hour, Kenny called to stop, that he saw a light behind us. It was still early morning and was a little dark out so we could easily identify a light. I walked back to where Kenny was standing to see a light indeed coming towards us. I brought up my sniper rifle to the light and steadied it. As it got closer, we could make out a badly damaged Ford car trudging its way towards us. There was a man behind the wheel. He had dark brown hair that looked pretty naturally curled, light brown skin, soft dark brown eyes, a roman looking nose, tall and skinny but with muscles easily seen even from here, black and white Nikes, dark blue jeans, and a white t-shirt with what looked like walker blood as well as a grey jacket. He slowed down when he got near us, keeping a straight face.

"Hi there." The man said, leaning out the shattered window. I nodded.

"What do you want?" The man put up his hands when he noticed that he was at gunpoint.

"Hey man, I'm not looking for trouble here ok? Just passing through these parts." I nodded again.

"Where you heading?" I asked. The man started to get nervous.

"I was uh, heading up to that place over there where you know, had all those greats walls and stuff…?" I pointed my gun to the ground.

"I'm not going to shoot you ok? Not unless you threaten me or my group." The man visibly relaxed. I spoke this time.

"Sounds like were going to the same place, mind if we catch a ride with you?" He in turn bit his lip and thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah sure, name's James." James said, holding out his hand. I in turn shook it.

"Give me a second to talk to my group about ok James?" James nodded understandingly. I walked back to my group.

"Ok guys, we have a ride there, his name's James and I want you all to be nice to him ok?" A few mumbles was followed by this as we walked back to James's truck. I rode shotgun, next to James as everyone else piled up in the back seats. I noticed a small black school backpack next to him. James saw me staring at the backpack and turned his attention back to the road.

"What's in the pack?" I asked. James shrugged.

"Just some basics, two kitchen knives, some food and a canteen with water and my dead iPhone." I perked up when I heard he had a phone.

"It won't be dead for long then." I said as I pulled out a mobile phone charger. I had found it on the road while we had walked, I almost missed it. James stared at it.

"Where'd you find that?" I shrugged.

"I found it on the road." James, handling the wheel with one hand, opened the backpack with his other. He pulled out an iPhone 5 and handed it to me. I plugged the charger into the phone and crossed my fingers that it would work. After a while, the low battery sign appeared on the device, sowing a lightning bolt next to it, showing that it was indeed being charged. James was stupidly smiling now.

"My god, thanks man!"

"It'll take a while for it to be able to work but it's charging none the less." Will spoke up from behind us, eaves dropping in on our conversation.

"Why would you care about the phone?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because, that way, we can find out if there is a working government still left out there, maybe contact people by using the social network!" Will was quiet. I turned my eyes back to the road to see a lone walker in front of us.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed but it was too late. The walker collided with the car and we spun around the road. And then everything went black.


	18. Chapter 16

**Welcome back everyone to The hellish world we live in! Last time, there was a horrible car crash! But overall, the northern community was best concerning the immediate consequences. If you went to the fort, a huge horde of walkers would have appeared and you wouldn't have gotten James. But anyway, the story! **

**?'S POV**

The car crashed through the woods, tearing through vegetation and hitting animals of the like. Then, the car got caught in a low hanging tree, stopping it. For a while, there was no movement from the people inside the car and I got worried, thinking the people might be dead. Then, the door was kicked open, following people of all kind streaming through the opening. I moved silently in the shadows, watching. Waiting. After all, they looked to be a tasty bunch.

**Will's POV**

I kicked down the car door, waving my hand in front of my face to clear up the smoke. I turned back to the car and grasped a hand, pulling it up. I tugged and felt it stuck, pulled harder to get the person out. Finally, it got dislodged. I looked at the disembodied arm.

It was Alvin's arm.

I noticed the shattered front of the car window and a blood trail that lead to a tree in front of the car. There, Alvin was slumped next to the tree, one arm. I ran to him and knelt by him, checking his pulse. Still alive. I looked him over again. He was in bad shape; he wasn't going to make it. He breathed in a ragged breath and opened his eyes. He looked at his disembodied arm and then back at me.

"I'm not going to make it huh Will?" I shook him.

"I'll make sure you make it Alvin!" He shook his head and I started to tear up.

"Tell… tell Rebecca I love her."

"I will Alvin." He smiled.

"Good… good Will, you're a good person." And with that, he closed his eyes for the last time. I just stared at him as his breathing started to falter and then died out. I stood up and then froze in place what I heard next.

"Will… is Mr. Alvin ok?" I looked over my shoulder to see Tess there. Shit. I knelt down to Tess's height.

"Mr. Alvin is in heaven now Tess."

"So… is Mr. Alvin gone?"

"Yes Tess, he's gone."

I looked over to the car to see people stumbling out. Then Rebecca came out.

"Alvin?" She called out. I came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Al-" She started but then noticed it was me.

"Will, where's Alvin?" She asked in a slightly worried tone. I told her what had happened. I then pointed to where Alvin was. Rebecca fell to her knees crying and all we could do was watch.

"Don't. Move." We all froze as we heard the click of a gun. A gun barrel pressed against my head. I could feel the man's breath going down my neck.

"Now… you're going to give us all of your supplies, weapons and whatever the hell we want or this kid is as good as dead." Then a gunshot rang out in my ears and I thought it was all over, I was dead. I felt… nothing. I turned and looked over my shoulder to see a bullet in the man's neck. He clutched his neck, trying to hold onto whatever life he had left. Eventually though, he fell to the ground, dead. I looked up to see an African American man with black cargo pants, black glasses, a green sweater, a hunting rifle in one hand and a knife in the other as well as a trimmed beard. He looked at us up and down and then nodded to someone behind him. Behind him came a girl around 12 years old, brown wavy hair, red sweat pants, a machete in one hand and green sport shoes. The man in dark glasses turned to us.

"Who are you?" He said in a low gravelly voice. He then turned his head to see Kenny pulling out a pistol from his back pocket.

"Put the gun down, I don't like killing people that don't need to be killed." Kenny looked at him, surprised he was caught. He slowly then lowed the gun down to the ground and put his hands up. The man snorted.

"Put the hands down, we don't bite. Unless you get me angry." Dully noted.

"Name's Rufus." Rufus cocked the rifle to the girl.

"And this is Meghan. Any one of you touches her and you're dead. I'll through you into a pit of walkers, make sure you're still alive and then let the virus take you over. Of course not before shooting you dozens of times in areas you didn't even know you have."

That's terrifying, don't cross the man.

"Follow me." He said, cocking his gun in one direction, telling us to follow him.


	19. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone and welcome back to the hellish world we live in! The last time we left off, car crash, this guy Rufus saving us from this crazy cannibal dude. It's been a while since I updated this… But anyway let's get going!**

**3****rd**** person POV**

The rad tag group of survivors trudged through the forest, miserable. Well at least some of them. Will was talking to Meghan while Rufus kept a solid eye on the two. The only reason the group hadn't attempted to get away from the two was because that they were the ones with guns. That and all of the guns were broken from the car crash. Also, none of them wanted to see if Rufus would stay true to his promise and really throw one of them into a pit of walkers as an example. In the back was Kenny was talking in hushed whispers with both Skay and Sal.

"We can't just let those two take us like this! It's humiliating. And wherever he's taking us, it might be even worse than where that cannibal guy was taking us." Sal whispered. Skay rolled his eyes.

"I don't see anything worse than being eaten alive Sal." The discussion went on for a while longer before they eventually started to argue about random things.

"Red socks totally would have won against a walker horde!"

"Yankees would kill all the walkers _and_ kill off the Red socks!" Meanwhile, Will was flirting with Meghan much to Rufus's dislike. Rufus didn't like Will and didn't trust anyone in their group. The only reason Rufus had even saved that boy Will was because Meghan begged Rufus to do something and if he wasn't going to do it, she was. Rufus had become attached to the little girl ever since he met her, when she was only nine years old, in the begging of this hellish apocalypse. Rufus had taken her in, protecting her at any cost, losing one of his eyes to a walker, the right eye to be exact. Rufus sighed. Meghan _was_ looking for someone of her age though, and since there were no other twelve year olds in the group due to the elementary school being overrun by walkers in the begging of the apocalypse, she had become pretty detached with everyone else besides himself. But just in case, he kept them both right next to him, so he knew they wouldn't be getting into any trouble together. Chances were that Will was just some part of the bandit group south west from our camp and next thing he knew, Meghan would be gone, kidnapped either for slave work, target practice or worse… Yet again, Rufus knew he was just being a little paranoid. There was never being too paranoid in a world like this. The other people were just walking, waiting to get wherever they were going. About an hour later they were there. Walls loomed over them and sentries were patrolling on the walls. Sure, the walls were pretty small, makeshift out of wood and not that threating but it would stop walkers for sure.

"Hey Jeff!" Rufus called up to one of the sentries. The sentry now named Jeff turned around to face Rufus. But frowned when he saw the new people.

"Man, you know we can't keep bringing new people…" Rufus shrugged.

"Last ones okay? Now open the gate." Jeff sighed and called to some people down on the ground to 'open up the damn gates!' The gate that was made up of old cars was pushed aside, allowing entry. Inside was something they couldn't believe.

Tents. There were tents for miles.

This was the tent village.

They all hesitantly walked through the gate and looked around. Still only tents. Some people were moving around, carrying water while little kids played with a deflated ball in the corner. Rufus turned to one of the men; he had dark down hair, a green jacket vest, hiking boots and a hiking backpack.

"Daniel, go get these people some tents and meet back with Ivan to get working on collecting those plants." Daniel looked up from sharping a hatchet, grunted as if sating yes and motioned for the group to follow him.

**Okay, that's it for now, sorry still no choice, will try to put one in next chapter, don't forget to review!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone and welcome back to the hellish world we live in! Now, it's time for some more story time!**

**Will: Aw come on, we just got here, can't we get a break?**

**No Will, no breaks for you or anyone in this story, we're still only on episode two!**

**Rufus: So wait, THREE MORE EPISODES OF US POTENTIALLY GETTINMG KILLED?! **

**Well, Yes, you can put it like that I guess.**

**Sal: EVERYBODY, KILL THE AUTHOR!**

**Everybody: KILL HIM!**

**You guys can't kill me, you're all fictional.**

**Kenny: Oh… yeah.**

**Also on other news besides me getting killed by the Sal uprising, I've noticed that some of you have developed favorite characters like Sal, Shaina, Will and others. I will not be sticking to those characters more just because of that but try to give some other people some camera action such as Skay. But without further ado or uprisings, I present to you guys the eighteenth chapter!**

**Three days after getting to the tent village**

**The long waited… Sal POV**

It's been three days since we got to the dubbed 'tent village.' While we were here, I decided to gather information about this place, not about the history, the leader, what were their plans, what kind of people lived here, you get the idea. They have an okay leader, not the best; he's quite naive and can be pretty stupid sometimes. Their plans so far from what I have learned are that they want to rebuild civilization and survive. I've also learned that this 'tent village' is actually just an expansion of the community next to it who has all kinds of things, RPGs, military grade weapons, vehicles, plenty of gas, self-sustaining farms, water, and men, guns and… Christmas lights. When I heard this, I was pretty confused as to why they might need Christmas lights but it turns out they draped the lights across the walls so they could turn them on if they suspected any people outside the walls that might be hostile. I heard a rumor that they had once accidentally filled an old car with led because the vehicle appeared to be moving towards them. Anyway, what they found the next day was an elderly couple and kids, dead with bullet holes in them. Guess it's a good thing we're with them if the rumors are suspected to be true. The people here are actually pretty nice and they have only had us do simple things like collecting the water from the nearby, which was heavily guarded with men, farming and keeping an eye on the livestock. It seems as if we have actually found a pretty good place here. Though there are a few things I am worried about. For one, having all these things makes this a pretty targetable place, equipment and men or not. Two is that they have actual planes that they fly around every now and then, an ultra-light, an old type of plane. They use them as forward scouts and artillery- only if things get too dangerous though. They have two of them. Three is that there seems to be a military dictatorship up north in a town named 'propaganda.' **(A/N Yes, I named the town propaganda because I felt like it fit the setting)** This is extremely concerning. They already completely destroyed a community by ours which had been an ally of ours apparently. They thought it was us, they saw an ultra-light scouting out an area near their home base. There are still refugees coming in from that place, it was bombed and completely destroyed with RPGs only a few days ago, four to be exact. The good news for that though is that we were able to capture one of theirs and interrogate him. He eventually gave in and told us all of their weak points. He even agreed to become one of the citizens; he's still under supreme surveillance and whatnot but is helping in the wheat fields none the less. Plans are to mount a counter offensive tomorrow. Whether we are able to even _stand_ a surprise counter offensive is a huge risk and a concerning question to me, it might be our undoing. Though the leader's advisor is anything but naïve and stupid, he was an ex-CIA sleeper agent, he won't tell us any more than that. Their planning on expanding to include the gas station within our walls or to strengthen our own defenses in the tent village. Their having a vote on it today, it's expected to be a huge turnout. I think I'll vote on strengthening our own defenses. But anyway, the people in our group have been doing well; Skay's took a liking to a guy named Daniel he used to live in the mountains until an ultra-light spotted an old cottage among the mountains. When he heard of this place, he immediately ran to get here. He and Skay have been fishing a lot. Will and Meghan… now that'll be a sight. Will has taken it upon himself to pretty much be the 'lifesaver' of Meghan who in turn has without a doubt, fell for Will. Rufus is pretty paranoid about it though. Turns out Rufus and me have a lot of things in common, we have gotten to be pretty good friends. Tess has been occupied with all the little kids and Drew and Shaina are apparently a thing. Mike's been doing pretty well with Kenny and Chad. Clementine has been pretty distant though. Ok, I think that's good enough for now, I'll be back diary.

_-Sal_

**A little time later… about four hours later.**

I woke up to the smell of burning fabric and screams. I opened my eyes immediately and looked around, sitting up in my sleeping bag. I couldn't see much due to it being the dead of night hut I could hear everything. Screams, the burning of fire, the horrible laughter. I unzipped the bag and jumped to my feet, rushing outside. Outside was complete chaos. Men in black face masks were throwing homemade Molotov into the air, setting fire to everything. I looked around me for a weapon, anything! I grabbed a wrench sitting idly to my left and tested the weight. Getting a feel to my new weapon, I rushed at one of the men. I struck him in the elbow with the wrench, causing him to fall to the ground and back away. I was about to finish him off before one of them tackled me from behind, throwing me to the ground. He landed on top of me, pressing a knife to my neck. I blocked with the wrench but I could see I was losing ground with the wrench, the knife growing ever closer. In a burst of rage for what they were doing, I pushed him off of me and took his knife, stabbing it in his right knee. He only growled though and lunged at me again, knife still in his knee. I easily dodged his misplaced lunge and rushed off. I came to Will fending off two men, holding them back with suppressive crossbow fire. Drew to my right, holding off a man with a chainsaw, Drew having nothing but a knife. And in front of me, Skay and Daniel holding off four men with bows and arrows. Which one should I help though?

**[Save Drew]**

**[Save Will]**

**[Save Daniel and Skay]**

**And another three choicer! This is the longest chapter I ever made! Review and vote!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone and welcome back to The hellish world we live in! Last time, we had a very tough decision, Will or Drew… and Skay and Daniel but nobody voted for them… poor them****. But overall, we chose to save…Will! And you didn't think that the main character could die… well, the joke's on you now! Also, I will be replying to reviews now on here every chapter starting next chapter. Sorry I've been gone so long on my stories, things came up and the power company decided to be a real bitch the last week and schools is tomorrow sooooo yeah. Anyway, the chapter you guys want!**

**Sal's person POV**

I rushed over to Will and hit one of the bandits on the head with the wrench and kicked the other to the ground. Will ran over to me and shot the other man who was getting up in the eye. I turned around to go help the others but it was too late for Skay as one of the men tackled him and Daniel and shot Skay in the head four times. Daniel crawled away from the corpse of Skay, got up and ran before glancing at me. Hatred filled his gaze. I looked over to Drew to see him dodge the chainsaw aimed at him and stick the knife in the man's right eye. The man screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his eye. Drew stomped on the man's face, embedding the knife deep within his skull, killing him slowly, making him feel much pain. A moan came from behind me and I turned to see a walker, stumbling towards me, its shirt hanging sideways on its body, blood all around its mouth. I kicked it down and smashed its brain in with the wrench. I turned towards where the walkers were coming to see a hole smashed through the wall. And the wall coming down, bit by bit, we were surrounded not by humans but by walkers now, the walkers tearing down the whole wall now. The gate was also open so the walkers could get in. By now, the men had retreated to be replaced with a horde of walkers stumbling towards the few survivors. Suddenly, Drew yelled and I looked over to see Drew being grabbed by multiple walkers, pulling him down to the floor and continuing to eat him, his screams could be heard along with the dull moans. I almost threw up. Will grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from the scene to a circle of survivors in the middle of the camp, shooting at the walkers, some of them after running out of ammo, went melee on the walkers with the butts of their rifles. By my feet, a dead man clutched his assault rifle to his chest with a bullet wound where his heart would be. I moved to grab his rifle when he groaned and jumped at me. I fell on back and grabbed hold of his jaws, holding him off from biting me in the neck. Then, the walker's head was suddenly smashed inwards making the walker fall on me, dead. I pushed the walker off of me and a hand came up to pick me up. I grabbed the hand and the person grunted with the weight but pulled me up. I looked at the person, a Caucasian man that looked to be around twenty with black hair and brown eyes.

"Watch it next time." The man grunted.

"Yeah, I will, what's your name?"

"That can wait can't it?"

"Well, I gue-."

"It's Jose, Jose Rodrigez."

"Nice to meet you Jose, I'm Sal." A burly man with a rough gray beard, dark sunglasses and grey jacket came over to us with a machete, swinging towards us.

"GET OUT OF MY DAMNED WAY!" The man yelled in a thick Russian accent. We happily complied as we threw to the ground, the man running on to kill a walker behind us.

"BE MORE DAMNED CAREFULL NEXT TIME WILL YOU?!" The man shouted at both of us.

"Of course!" I replied quickly. The man just grunted and ran back into the walkers, killing them in a huge frenzy. '

**One hour later**

**Shaina's POV**

The walkers were just about gone by now and everyone was crazy tired. We lost a lot of people in the attack with the walkers and the bandits. I was slowly plowing my way through the remaining walkers with a discarded baseball bat. It was broken on one end with blood all over it. The people around me, Will, Chad and Sal were also doing pretty good with cuts and bruises but no broken bones. All through this, I wondered where Drew was, I should have seen him by now, when I asked Sal, he wouldn't answer me but looked away like he didn't hear me. Now I was getting worried, with Drew not in my sight line and with only a few walkers left, I wondered if I would find him as a walker… I ran up to the next walker and proceeded to take off its head.

"Well, that's the last of those buggers." Will said, looking around at the damage done.

"Yeah." Sal said, walking away.

"Will, you know where Drew is?" Will shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe somewhere else… in his tent maybe?"

"I don't know ethier." Chad piped in.

"Sal you know where Drew is?" Sal stopped walking and stood still, back turned from us. It felt like years until he spoke up, yet I know it was just a few moments.

"Yeah, I do know where he is." I sighed in relief.

"Where is he then…?" Sal just remained quiet.

"Dead."

**And that's that guys! Didn't think the main protagonist would die huh?! I PROVED WHAT YOU THOUGHT WRONG! Well, what do you guys think? Bad? Good? Leave a review! **


	22. Chapter 20: guess whos back?

**Hey everyone and welcome back to the hellish world we live in! Last time… Drew died. Yay. *Crowd is silent* **

**Chad: The hell Drew, you killed yourself!**

**Yeah well I was going to die anyway in episode 4!**

**Will: *Silence***

**Sal: Well then why are you updating so early?**

**Because I was in the mood for TWD okay? I've also started to watch fear the walking dead; it's a pretty good show granted that everyone in los Vegas goes bad shit crazy when a homeless guy gets shot like twenty times. But enough of that, time to start this chapter which may or may not get you guys totally pissed!**

**Will's POV**

**Two days after camp attack 12:00PM**

I crouched down to pick up another shredded tent. My back already felt like crap but I had to pull my weight around here, if I didn't, Tess and myself wouldn't get our limited rations. Tess had been injured in the attack, just a broken arm thank god, if she died… I don't know what I would do. After the attack, most of our food was gone, either trampled, on fire or taken by the bandits. Before the attack, there were over a hundred people living here, now there was barely thirty. Shaina has been in her tent this whole time, not coming out after Drew's death. Drew's dead. I still can't believe it myself. He had been the guy that brought everyone together into the group. Kenny and Clementine had run into the night when the attack started, we haven't seen them since. Mike has been helping out a lot as well as Sal putting back up the wall. We haven't seen Daniel either. Jose has been trying to get to know us better as a group, he has balls, and I'll give him that. Jose has also started to work on an old van outside the wall he found after the attack. The van is in pretty bad shape but he claims that a few days' work with the right tools and he should be able to get the thing going. We've been left in a pretty poor spot. I picked up the tent and headed to the new stockpile we made in the middle of the camp. The people from the community next over have sent over medics and military personal to watch over the remains of the tent village. I've heard that we're now working on 'relocation plans' whatever that means. The surprise attack has been called off for now, it seems whoever that was; they don't think it was the people from propaganda that attacked, 'too much stealth' they say. 'Usually, they just go for outright attacks' well whoever it was, I'm going to kick their god damn balls in when I find them. Nobody's seen any sign of Rufus or Meghan since the attack, believe me, I've asked. 'Have you seen a really big looking African guy, hunting rifle with a twelve year old girl, brown wavy hair, sweat pants, sport shoes, a nice as-' UGH I hate puberty… I dropped the tent onto the stockpile and trudged back towards the woods where no one was to pick up the last of the broken wood and tents. Just then, something tackled me and I fell on the ground, on my back. I immediately pulled out my spare revolver I had begun to keep around just in case. I looked at my attacker to see a grey kitty. SHIT… This was Smokey wasn't it? Drew used to talk about him a few times. How Smokey survived, I have no clue. Smokey then curled up on my lap and purred. Did Smokey know that Drew was dead? I slowly got into a sitting position and got up, holding Smokey in my arms. I trudged back to camp with Smokey in my right pocket and just stood right outside of Shaina's tent. I slowly made my way in to see Shiana on the floor, her eyes bloodshot from crying looked up at me.

"The hell you want Will." I took Smokey out of my pocket. Shiana looked at Smokey with glazed eyes.

"Will… that was Drew's cat… Smokey was it?" I nodded.

"Can I… can I hold him?" I handed Smokey to the now sitting Shiana. Smokey curled up in her lap and purred, falling asleep. Shiana then looked at me.

"Thank-thank you Will." I just nodded and headed out to collect the last of what was left of the tent village.

**Five hours later**

I had decided to take a walk alone outside of the walls which were now coming along. The sun was now setting and it looked…pretty. The path he was following was covered with debris and various walker bodies' but t didn't bother me anymore.

"Don't. Move." _Click_. I felt a gun being pressed to my head and heard the safety switch off. I raised my hands.

"Look-."

"THE HELL I JUST SAY?!" The person nearly shouted.

"You never said not to talk." The person with the gun grumbled and pressed the gun into my head more.

"Night." Then everything went black.

**? Hours later at unknown location**

I felt a bag being lifted from my head and light assault me. I tried to raise my hands to find that they were bound to a chair. I looked around me to see that I was outside with lights being set up, people rushing around with military vests on and guns-pain exploded from my left cheek to see a skinny man with an oversized nose slap me.

"Stop looking around!"  
"Well…" I started.

"I have to look somewhere." This earned another slap.

"Your our prisoner of war got it? We will torture you, bring you near to death and so on!" It was apparent that he wasn't the best with coming up with threats.

"ENOUGH." A voice bellowed. Everything went quiet and a man stepped out of a tent to my right.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

The man smiled at me.

"You miss your pal Bill? Here I am."

**HOLY MOTHER FN GOD. SHIT WE ALL KNOW WHOS BACK .**


	23. Note

**Hey everyone, im back with some bad news, after a lot of thought, I've decided to put a crap ton of things on hold, or altogether proclaim dead.**

**Dead stories:**

**Xcom: Enemy at the gates (**This story isn't very popular and honestly, the concept is just so over used that I can't find fun writing this anymore, plus there is now a huge writers block on this thing.)

**Walking dead RPG S1 **(Once again, writer's block but don't worry, I'll most likely recreate this in some way or another.)

**On hold: **

**WWII: Pony revelations** (Don't worry; this thing isn't dead, just an ass load of writer's block and school!)

**Xcom: Ethereal Ally** (Writer's block, need I say more?)

**Active:**

**The hellish world we live in **(I actually have some sort of idea to what is happening next, just don't expect it to updated regularly)

**The aliens have come to say hi! **(My newest piece and the one I'm most excited write about, it won't have a regular updating but it's active)

**As you can see, a shit ton of writer's block as well as school on top of that and school drama galore. But yeah, this happened, sorry. **


	24. Chapter 21: Oh shit

**Hey everyone and welcome back to The hellish world we live in! Last time we learned that… Bill was alive and well, (Carver for all of you that didn't know) Yeah. So, uh, just saying, I'm going through really hard period in my life so I don't update often, plus I am currently attached to a forum, The official walking dead forum. (Come and join, advertising, I know.)But anyway, this random piece of crap as usual. **

**Will's POV**

"The hell?!" I said, looking at the one and only Carver, with only one arm left, the right one, with the left one being a messily stump now. Carver walked up to me and smiled at the expression on my face.

"Must have missed me, huh?" Carver said, looking at the group, standing behind him.

"We ALL have missed them, haven't we?" The men nodded eagerly. Carver then knelt down to my height.

"Though we don't take very kindly to our base of operations being destroyed by a huge fucking walker horde." Carver slapped me across my face and I could taste blood. He then proceeded to kick me, a very painful experience.

"Get the girl!" Carver called out and then looked back at me.

"And the generator. We're going to have a little bit of fun, aren't we?" Carver said, smirking down at me.

"Fuck…you…" I groaned out. Carver laughed and kicked me again.

"Keep resisting all you want, little man, you're time is running short." After a short while, they dragged out a body with a head over it. I could tell the person was still alive by the fact that they were tied behind the back and was wrestling against the men's hold. The person was then pushed to the ground and the bag was taken off, revealing Meghan with a gag in her mouth, stripped down to a bra and panties. Next, three men carried a large generator and placed it beside me, hooking the power cables to my arms. Carver walked up to me again.

"Now, we're going to have some fun, first, after we're done strapping you onto the generator, we're going to shock you, just enough so it won't kill you but enough to keep you awake for long enough. Then, we're going to make you watch me have my way with her." Carver said, pointing to Meghan. Her eyes grew wide and tears began to form. I then kicked Carver kicked in the dick, with Carver bending over in the pain.

"Fuck…You…You sick son of a…bitch." I mumbled under my breath. Carver glanced up at me and snarled.

"For that, we'll keep the generator running twice as long." Suddenly, an electric shock coursed through my body and I jerked in my restraints. Carver smirked.

"Like that, huh? Good." Carver then started to approach Meghan and she tried to back up but was kicked by the guards and forced to stay still. Carver then knelt down to Meghan and removes her remaining clothes. I looked away only for an armed guard to slap me hard and I was forced to watch in pain.

**James's POV**

I walked through the camp as the last of the walls began to come up. Suddenly, a gun was fired off in the distance, only for a man to come out of the woods. I raised a discarded hunter's rifle I found after the attack. Others began to raise their guns.

"I'm not here for any trouble; I'm…here to warn you." He said, with a slight British accent.

"What do you want?" A man called out, not lowering his hands.

"Food, water, shelter?" The man shook his head.

"Nah, I'm here to warn you of an oncoming storm."

"What kind of storm?" A woman called out while two children hid behind her.

"There's an army on the approach, a real nasty group, them."

"Who are they?" I called out. The man glanced at me.

"Let's just say you wouldn't want to meet them in a dark alleyway. They've already taken over Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Central America, all of the southern states, and their coming for _here_ next." A man in the now gathering crowd outside the gate scoffed.

"A group isn't large enough anymore to control _that much land!_" The man shook his head.

"It isn't just one group, it's a combination of multiple ones, the worst kind, and they eat other people for _fun_. They kill for _fun_. These people are drug lords, criminals, thieves, assassins, terrorists, you name it."

"This is a bunch of bullshit!" A man called out, heading back inside.

"You'll die if you stay!" The man at the gate called back. He ignored him and kept walking inside. The man outside the gate shook his head.

"Another life, already taken before it has…"

"So, if this…storm is coming, what are we supposed to do?" The same woman with the two children called out.

"Pack up you're things and leave." He said simply, looking around at the crowd.

"You're expecting us to just leave, like that?" I called out. The man shrugged.

"You don't have to; it's your choice really." And with that, he began to head back into the forest.

"Where are we supposed to go? Wellington?" I said. He laughed without turning back to face us.

"Wellington can't possibly prepare against this. You're best chance as of now is to head up north, too New York City, there, you will find you're final sanctuary."

"Also, they'll be here in about… a week." And with that, he left, disappearing into the trees.

**An hour later**

"What do we do now?" Sal whispered/shouted. Our small group, or what was left, was huddled together in a tent.

"I say we get the fuck out of here." Mike said.

"If what that man said is true, we'll be fucked if we don't leave soon!"

"I still have that van out back, with a few days-." Jose started to be interrupted by Shiana.

"A few DAYS?!" We don't have a few days!" Sal looked at me.

"What about you James?"

**[Fix the van]**

**[Leave right fucking now]**

**Finally, a choice! Review, review, review!**


	25. Episode 2 End: The Relization

**Hey everyone and welcome back to The hellish world we live in, or THWWLI for short. I just reread my entire story and have figured out who is alive and who is deceased. I also gave them my own nicknames so I'll put them here, hope you like them. Also, if I have not put in your OC in by now, review me that or PM me.**

**Alive:**

Sal (That one guy that is the complete badass)

Will (Babysitter)

Tess (Clem 2.0)

Chad (Badass 2.0)

Kenny: (The guy with the eyepatch)

Clem: (Girl meets apocalypse)

Mike: (Larry 2.0)

Shiana (That one girl that beat you in arm wrestling in kindergarten)

Smokey: (Kitty)

Rebecca: (The fat one)

James: ("Get in my truck!")

Rufus: (That one with the glasses)

Meghan: (Will's crush)

Daniel: (That guy…)

Jose: (Fixer-upper)

Carver: (Kim Jong Un)

**Deceased: **

Drew: (Lee 2.0)

John: (That one guy that died in the prologue)

Cristina: (Happy-go-lucky)

Skay: (Animal hugger)

Lex: (Sal's homie)  
Reggie: (That one guy without an arm)

Nick: (The dunce)

Damien: (The perv)

Kaitlyn: (The hot chick)

Sarah: (Pussy)

Carlos: (Pussies's dad)

Troy: (The dick)

Alvin: (Rebecca's wife-I mean husband!)

**But anyway, time to continue!**

**James's POV**

**[Leave right fucking now]**

"We got to leave, right. Fucking. Now." Mike nodded and slapped me on the back.

"See? This guy knows what he's talking about!" Sal nodded slowly and Shiana snorted and looked away. Jose nodded slowly.

"Okay then." Chad then looked around.  
"Wait… where's Will, Meghan and Rufus?" Wait, where _were _they? James's eyes widened.

"OH shit! Where are they?!" Sal got up.

"We'll go look for them first before we leave. Now, in an hour, we'll meet back up here." Everyone nodded and everyone left the tent.

**An hour later**

**Still James's POV**

A stumbled through the forest, looking for Will, Chad had gone with me and I wore a spare pistol on my belt and Chad had two blades, which he carried with grace and swiftness, not making a sound. Suddenly, in the silence we heard rushing footsteps to our right and shouts. We both immediately whipped out our pistols and turned to the sound. As the rushing grew louder, I gritted my teeth and I could feel sweat trickle down my forehead, while Chad didn't sway but prepared to engage in melee combat if need be. Three forms came crashing through the forest, Will, Meghan and Rufus, all bruised and scratched up. I lowered the gun.

"Shit, what the hell happened to you guys?!"

"Doesn't fucking matter, we gotta get back and warn the others!" Rufus shouted at me. I dumbly nodded and looked at Will and Meghan. They were in pretty bad shape, Meghan was dressed only in rags and Will didn't look much better with various burn marks on the parts of his skin I could see. We started to make the trek back to camp, with Rufus telling me and Chad what had happened when they were supposable kidnapped and tortured. Well- Will and Meghan got captured while Rufus had gotten away and been able to save them both. At first, we walked, and then jogged which was as fast we could go with Will's injuries. Meghan had been clinging on Will and they both looked dreamingly into each other's eyes, talk about love at first sight… Then, Rufus told us about this 'Carver and Chad stopped dead in his tracks and stared ahead of him. Slowly, he turned to face Rufus with a look of pure rage.

"You're telling me that that son of a bitch is…_** Fucking alive?!"**_ Chad said, grinding his teeth. Rufus shrugged.

"Yeah, that man, crazy guy, I'll tell ya." And Rufus started to jog again. Chad stood rooted to the spot.

"We got to go back and kill that mother fucker." Chad grinded, barely controlling his anger. Rufus stopped and turned around to face Chad and shook his head.

"Absolutely not, we are not equipped nor in any shape to do so." Chad glared at Rufus and Rufus glared back, Mexican standoff style. Will coughed.

"Uh… could- *Cough* we head back to camp now…" He said weakly and Meghan held him tighter, looking up at him with worried eyes. Chad closed his eyes and breathed deeply, in and out and finally opened his eyes again.

"Fine, let's head back."

**Back at group tent**

**3****rd**** person POV**

The group listened to Rufus as he told his tale of saving Will and Meghan to the group with James watching Tess play outside the tent, they didn't want her to hear what had happened. When Rufus had gotten to the part about Carver-

"THE FUCK?!" Shaina screamed in rage. Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Geez guys, it's only one guy…"

"One with an army and rules by fist." Mike stated, grimacing.

"Well, all the more reason to get out of here!" Will said.

"We need to leave." Sal said.

"And soon."

**UGH THE CLIFFFFFHHHHAAANNNGGGGGERRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Also can't wait for sequel! It's going to be fucking EPIC. Also, next chapter episode finale. **


	26. Chapter 23: Reveal

**Hey everyone and welcome back to The hellish world we live in! Episode finale! Time to do this, the episode finale, you've been waiting for it and here it is! Just realized that Meghan never actually said anything yet too. XD New poll also on profile, head over and vote now! I won't spoil what it is though, you have to go and check it out yourselves! **

**Also, while you're reading this, go on YouTube and look up 'Sabaton; no bullets fly.'**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The rag-tag group left early next morning, leaving those who had decided to stay behind. An old man by the gate entrance yelled at the group as they left the place where they had been safe for only a few days.

"You aren't welcome here, be gone! And don't come back!"

"Some much for that…" Chad muttered. Mike rolled his eyes and Rebecca crossed her arms as they walked into the distance. A few moments of silence passed before anyone spoke.

"Will… will we all survive…?" Will looked at Tess and smiled.

"Yeah… we'll be… okay."

"I think." He added under his breath, turning his wearied gaze back to the front of him and grimaced. Shiana trudged on, silent next to Chad. James walked next to Jose, and they talked quietly. Meghan and Rufus talked towards the back of the group with Rufus holding onto his pistol and Meghan a damaged machete. Sal walked alone, carrying a hunting rifle with safety off, scanning the woodland for any signs of bandits or otherwise. The trees were dense and you could barely see through. So far, the group only had food enough to last a few days and limited ammo. Not the best, but they would have to make the best of it. Suddenly, a twig snapped to Rufus's right and he raised his pistol in the direction of the sound while the group also pulled out their weapons.

"Come out where can see you!" Rufus said.

"Guys?" A voice called back. Rufus lowered his gun slightly.

"Daniel, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Daniel slowly came out of the trees, hands raised.

"You can put your hands down." Will said, lowering his crossbow to the ground. Daniel sighed with relief and put his hands down. Shiana spoke up.

"You okay?" Daniel glanced at Shiana and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good, how are you guys?"

"We're fine." Meghan spoke up. Daniel nodded again.

"Okay… so we good now…?" Sal sighed.

"Yeah sure, come on." Daniel smiled grimly.

"Okay then, down the yellow brick road we go."

**5 hours later, 11PM**

**3****rd**** person POV**

It had begun to frost over and everyone's teeth were chattering with the cold. Above the small camp, an owl hooted. It was now late into the night and Jose and Shiana were taking watch. Jose scanned the trees in front of the group while Shiana made sure their back was good.

"AGH!" Shiana cried out as a bullet connected with her thigh, drawing the attention of everyone in camp. Jose immediately rushed over and kneeled down by Shiana's body. A rifle was instantly placed against Jose's head. Will, Sal and Daniel instantly ran over, surveying the scene.

"Drop it!" Will shouted as he raised his crossbow to the dark outline.

"Why should I?" The man asked in a barely audible whisper. Sal and Daniel started to raise their guns but before they could shoot, they both felt the hard metal of a gun tip at their backs.

"Drop it." A woman growled. Sal and Will hesitantly dropped their guns. The group groggily got their feet and was instantly surrounded by men and women in rags of clothing as they took whatever the group had left.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" _'That voice…'_ Sal thought.

"A bunch of lost children we have here!" A group member called out. He fell to the ground a second later, a bullet in between his eyes.

"ONLY _I _TALK YOU BAFOONS!" The dark outlined man yelled at the group as the men and women backed off a little. The man came out from the darkness to reveal… Carver himself.

God dammit…

"Now, how's everyone doing?" Carver inquired, circling around the group, a wolf's eyes looking at his prey.

"Fine until you came along…" Will muttered. Carver grinned deviously.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about you Will, now, where's Drew?" Carver asked, looking around.

"Dead." Shiana spat. Carver swirled around to face the wounded woman.

"Ah, Shiana! How nice to see you again!" Carver said, grinning still.

"Go to hell!" Shiana growled. Carver made a pouting face.

"How mean of you…" Carver than walked over to Shiana and kicked her where the bullet had penetrated. Shiana screamed in pain and withered in the grasp of her captors. Carver than grinned like a mad-man again.

"I knew you're group was special, from the very start, when you killed my seven companions…"

_**Flashback**_

_**Drew's POV**_

The bandit took aim and fired at us, hitting Sal in the leg. Sal let out sudden cry, falling to the ground, clutching his leg. I picked up the shotgun he had with him and began returning fire. _I'm not letting you two down. Not like John!_ I thought, hitting one of the bandits in the chest, sending him sprawling toward the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see trying to hold onto his life, until with one wheezing breath, went dead. _Two down, one to go._ The other bandit looked shocked at his two dead companions and jumped into cover behind a tree. Cross fire continued for a while until I heard a rustle from one of the bushes next to the man. Jumped out was what I dreaded. More bandits. Five to be exact, the man couldn't keep missing now. _Time to get to solid cover!_ I pulled Sal who was crying out in a pain and a dumbstruck Cristina over to a conveniently large rock. I could hear the bandits firing at us; one bullet clipped my ear, bringing forth blood.

"Cristina, do your job! Make sure Sal doesn't die of blood loss!" I shouted for myself to be heard over the whizzing bullets. Cristina shook her head, as if coming from a trance and immediately began working on Sal's wound. I struck two more bandits in the head, sending them to the forest floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the first bandit get up, reanimated and started making his way over to the other bandits. One of the bandits, the one to shout for reinforcements, tried to warn the other but it was too late. The man got mauled by the walker, the man screaming while it tore open the man as easily as walking. I looked down while he got eaten, the other bandit I could see was on the verge of tears, and he just witnessed seven of his people die, and then gets eaten by one another. The man killed the walker and rushed over to the other, kneeling over the other while the man whispered his regards. The man put a bullet through his friend's eyes and then turned to me.

"I'll kill you! I'll goddamn kill you, you hear me? I will get my revenge!" The man shouted before running farther into the woods.

_**End flashback**_

"Oh my god…" Sal muttered in realization. Carver laughed.

"Ah, yes, NOW, YOU REMEMBER ME DON'T YOU?!" Carver shouted at Sal as he kicked Sal repeatability, all while laughing.

"NOW YOU REMEMBER ME!" Carver shouted again. Carver then stopped shouting and kicking and took a step back.

"I was on a scouting mission, looking for my… missing people, isn't that right Rebecca?"

"Go to hell."

"Uh-huh, our baby wouldn't want that-"

"IT'S NOT YOU'RE BABY, IT'S ALVIN'S!" Carver's smile vanished and he snarled.

"In that case…" He growled, aiming the rifle at Rebecca's stomach. Rebecca was on the verge of tears now.

"Please, stop! Don't-"

_*Bang*_

Within an instant, the baby was dead. Carver laughed as Rebecca withered doubled over, clutching her stomach and crying.

"Now, you're ready to commit me a _proper_ heir!"

"No!" Rebecca sobbed.

"Not- not again!"

"Lock her up in the van." Carver snarled. Rebecca was forced to her feet as she sobbed, being carried into the distance. Carver laughed and then turned back to the group.

"Wondering how I got out of that hell of a fort _I _made, that _you_ destroyed?!" Carver asked, snarling. No one answered, and he pushed the rifle harder into Jose's head.

"Yeah…" Chad muttered. Carver smiled again and released his pressure on Jose's head.

"Good. I was presumed dead by most but in secret, I was alive and well. Only my most trusted knew I was alive including that idiot Troy and some guards. I had told Troy that I would be leaving and he was in charge of the camp. I saw that the horde was coming and I knew that it would hit, full force. So I escaped with a few others. Ah, that idiot Troy, what a shame… Just kidding, not really." Suddenly, moans started coming from various directions and the men and women that held the group released them and brought their weapons to bear in vain as walker teeth crunched through the human flesh.

"RUN!" Daniel shouted. Jose glanced up at Carver and took advantage of his shocked state to knock Carver off his feet with a tackle and take his gun, staring down Carver who put his hands up. A walker stumbled towards Jose and Carver and Jose took one last glance at Carver before taking off with the new gun. The group ran around, dodging walkers and bullets alike.

"AH!" Rufus shouted in pain as a bullet hit his right shoulder, drawing the attention of walkers, which turned towards him and knocked him over, begging to eat him.

"NO!" Meghan screamed, drawing walkers towards her only to be saved by Jose's new rifle.

"COME ON!" Jose shouted, scooping Meghan up and running into the scenery. Shiana stumbled along with Chad and Daniel, Shiana begging to lag behind due to her bullet wound. Daniel glanced at Shiana and realized that the woman was slowing them down. He ran back to where Shiana was and pushed her, Shiana falling to her knees as walkers started to close on her. Daniel didn't look back. James ran alongside Will as they disappeared into the trees, Will forgetting one thing, Tess. Tess was currently being scooped up by Sal as dragged the little girl along with a retrieved desert eagle pistol in the other hand. Only time would tell what would happen to this now separated, confused and supplies-less group.

**Well. I don't really have anything to say about this. Talk about being a doubled edged sword for the group, with Carver and everything huh? *Lee voice***

**Next time on The hellish world we live in, episode 3: Old day past**

**Where is everyone…?**

**Oh my god…**

**Why did you do it?!**

**It wasn't me!**

**Everyone, calm the fuck down!**

**Their coming…**

…**For us all.**


	27. Chapter 24: We're back baby!

**OH MY GOD, IT'S ALIVE! Welcome back everyone to the Hellish world we live in! Sorry for the late update, shit has been going down in my life so… yeah. This isn't dead. Last time on the episode finale, pretty much the group left the tent village and was confronted by Carver. And then shit hit the fan and everyone got split up. Damn.**

**(New) Deceased:**

**Rufus, may you rest in pieces with your cool ass glasses**

**Yippy, so happy. But anyway, I think it's time to continue, plus I also have nothing better to do! Here is the long awaited chapter!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I am now taking more OCs, only five though so submit yours soon!**

**Day 1 of Group separation**

**Sal's Group-**

**Sal**

**Tess**

**Sal's POV**

I limped through the night with a crying Tess in my arms. We had just come out from the edge of the forest and I looked around, seeing an abandoned gas station, I sighed and made my way to the station. I could still hear the distant gunshots-and then, nothing. Except for Tess's struggled sobs, the night was quite. Too quite. My left leg was scratched, bruised and was currently bleeding profoundly.

"Shut up…" I grunted, which surprisingly made Tess quiet.

"Sal… are you okay…?" Tess asked, barely holding tears back. My heart instantly melted.

"I'm… well I could've been better, but I'll make it."

"Are we safe?"

"… Yeah, I think so." I said, looking around, just to confirm my own words. Ever since Drew had died, things just seemed to go downhill.

"Can… you let me down now?" I sighed with relief of having Tess's weight literally off my shoulder. I carefully let Tess down and she almost immediately saw my injury and gasped.

"You're hurt!" She gasped. I sighed again.

"Yeah, it's fine though-"

"No it's not!" She crossed her arms and gave me that 'I'm right, you're wrong, get over it' look.

"Let's just get to the station." I said, glancing at the ever looming gas station, as we approached. It looked as if there had once been a sign next to the station spelling out a _'welcome!'_ But that was long gone and in its place were bullet holes and graffiti. The Gas station itself was dead looking, nothing was moving (Thank god) and it was eerily quiet. I came up to the front door and looked through the glass. The store looked empty with everything completely looted, as I could see.

"Looks abandoned and looted… just like everything else." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Something tugged my right arm and I looked down to see Tess, standing next to me, holding my arm. I smiled as I looked down at her. She smiled back and I looked back up at the station in front of us. I pushed the door open and entered, Tess beside me. The one roomed station was dark and empty as I had thought.

"Stay close." I said to Tess. She nodded and clutched my arm tighter. I moved slowly through the aisles of the station, my eyes scanning the space. After a few moments, the gas station was completely searched. There was nothing. Not even a crumb.

"We'll bunker down for the night. I'll scout around tomorrow for anything we can scavenge." I said to Tess. Tess nodded and I closed the gas station doors and pulled down what remaining blinds there were.

**Sorry, that was it. I know it was really short. Sorry. I'll have to get back into writing this story. But for now, Drewman out, have a good night guys. **


	28. THWWLI end note

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry I have to write this, about The Hellish World We Live In. This will be the last update for the story, as I am discontinuing it from here on out. For all who have supported my story through thick and thin, I respect you and how you have given me inspiration for everything this story stands for. If you have read up to hear, I know you are a true fan of the story, my second ever story on this site. And this is why I am writing a new rewrite of this story, titled The Hellish Life we live in, set in season 2. Until then, thank you all for your unending support for this story. I'll see you all on the flip side! **


End file.
